The Paths We Choose
by Donatellosgirl36
Summary: Leo must travel half way around the world where he meets a mysterious woman. He is drawn to her in a way he has never felt before. Will he return home or stay in this new land with the woman he is falling in love with? Not a Karai/Leo fic.
1. And Then There Was Silence

Disclaimer: I don't own those righteous dudes. But I'd love to right for the comic or even the show, if anyone wants to put that bug in their ear for me.

A/N: Okay so this is still part of my ongoing series. So, a couple quick points to remember. The guys are around twenty eight here, they aren't kids anymore. Which also means Splinter is very old. In the original series he looked to be around fifty when he first found them.

And yes, this fic is primarily for Leo, but the first three chapter will be very sad and I do suggest a box of tissue in places. After that things are going to pick up a bit. So be patient and don't be angry. The first few chapters are essential to setting up the rest of the story. So, just hang in there.

* * *

Sarah woke to a strange sensation. A voice in the back of her mind said there was something wrong within the walls of her home. She glanced at the clock on the bedside table. It was only slightly earlier than she normally rose and so she switched off the alarm. Her first instinct was to check on her spouse and child. Sitting up, she gazed down at Donnie. He was sleeping soundly.

Slipping from the bed, she put on her robe and shoes. Sarah quietly opened the door and stepped out into the silent lair. She paused beside Mira's doorway, before leaving. Her daughter's steady breathing let her know she was also sleeping soundly.

She turned away from Raph and Cat's bedroom, and towards the living room. She walked quietly passed the room Kala and Mikey now shared. She paused there, stretching out her senses, until she turned towards Splinter's room. Normally she wouldn't have disturbed him, but her feeling of uneasy was growing.

Donnie jerked awake as he was suddenly filled with fear and grief. In the next room, Mira stirred as well. His young daughter had obviously also felt the flood of emotion through her empathic powers. "Mama? Daddy?"

Donnie glanced at the empty space beside him. He already knew his mate was not there. Making his way to the entrance to Mira's room, he found her already coming around the door. "It's alright, sweetie. I'll go check on Mom. You go back to bed." He gently guided her back to her bed and covered her up. He kissed her round head. "Go back to sleep, okay?" Mira nodded and cuddled the old teddy Mikey had given her.

Donnie left the bedroom pulling the door to but not shut. Glancing around he could tell no one was up and nothing seemed out of place. As he made his way through the lair, he noticed the light from Splinter's room. Something deep inside him twisted into a knot. His father had been sick of late and had spent the last few days in his room mostly sleeping. Now he wondered if it had been more than a simple illness. As he approached the shoji screen, he could make out the small shape of his wife, kneeling on the floor. The screen was already partially ajar and so he slid it the rest of the way.

Sarah was kneeling beside Splinter, one of his hands was pressed between hers as she rubbed the back of it gently on her cheek. Tears poured down her face, dampening the sleeve of his kimono. When she turned to look at him, the pit of his stomach twisted even tighter. Slowly he approached and knelt beside her, afraid to see what she was seeing. But as he looked on the old rat, he was faced with the overwhelming truth.

The skin beneath his fur had gone from a slightly pinkish color to nearly gray. His breathing was shallow and when Donnie felt for his pulse, it too was very weak. Tears welled in his eyes. He was dying. What more could be said. Splinter had long out lived a normal rat's lifespan as well as many humans and was nearly eighty. It had been coming for a while, though none of them had ever spoken of it. Hoping as all children did, that their father would live forever.

Sarah leaned forward and placed a kiss on Splinter's brow, her tears landing in his coarse fur. "I love you, Father." Splinter's eyes opened slowly and he granted her a gentle smile. Even though he said nothing, she understood. She placed the hand she'd been cradling into Donnie's. "I'll get the others." She placed a soft kiss on her husband's cheek before she rose and left the room.

Sarah wasted no time as she rushed to Leo's room. She shook his shoulder. "Leo!"

He immediately woke. "Sarah? What is it?"

Sarah tried to speak around the lump growing in her throat. "Splinter." Leo didn't have to guess at what she meant. He was out of the bed in a matter of seconds. Sarah turned and hurried down the lair to Raph's room. She banged on the door, not afraid that it might irritate him that he was disturbed. "Raph! Raph, you have to hurry!"

Inside there was a curse and footsteps pounded the floor. The door was swung open. One look at Sarah's tear stained face, sent him running down the hall. A moment later Cat appeared in her t-shirt and shorts. "What's going on?"

Sarah took her sister-in-law by the hand and led her back towards Splinter's room. She paused to knock at Mikey's door. A moment later the door was opened and he blinked at her through sleepy eyes. He swallowed hard. "Sarah?" She nodded and he turned pale. Without further questioning he ran across the living room to his father's room.

Kala appeared and Sarah silently took her hand in her free one and led the two girls to the other side of the living room. They stopped there. They could see the shape of the four brothers bent over their father inside. Cat glanced at Sarah, who was wiping away her tears. "He doesn't have much time."

"Mama?" Sarah turned to find Mira, edging around the couch. "Why is everyone so sad?"

Sarah scooped the four year old into her arms, and held her tightly. "Your grandfather is very sick."

"Sofu? Are you going to give him medicine?"

Sarah shook her head, fighting back the tears again. "No, sweetheart, there is no medicine for what he has."

Inside the room, Splinter opened his eyes again. Donnie and Mikey knelt to his right, while Leo and Raph knelt to his left. "My sons, I am not long for this world." Tears were already streaming down the brothers' faces. Mikey choked back a sob, as his father's gaze landed on him. "Michelangelo, you of all my sons have the strongest of hearts, you are the binding force among your brothers. You must continue to be strong for them and remind them each of who they are."

Mikey nodded, barely able to speak. "Yes, Father."

Splinter turned his gaze to Raph, who was trembling. "Raphael, I am so proud of you, my son, - of what you have become. You have learned to temper your anger with compassion. Loving and receiving love in return. For this, you will only become stronger. Your brothers will need your strength and compassion in the coming days." Splinter took a ragged breath, gasping a bit.

Donnie placed a hand on his shoulder. "You should rest, Father."

Splinter turned his eyes to meet his gaze and Donnie swallowed hard. "No, I must speak now. Donatello, I have watched you grow immensely over the recent years. You have accomplished amazing things, while always keeping our family first. Remember, that as you put others first, do not forget your own needs."

Donnie nodded. "Yes, Father."

Splinter turned his head to his eldest. "That is also true of you, my son. You now wear a great burden as head of our family, but as you face it do not forget that your brothers will bear it with you. You have learned all that I can teach you, Leonardo. You have mastered the way of Bushido. Of that, you should be proud, as I am."

Leo bowed deeply. "Yes, Father."

Splinter looked around at the four brothers. "I love you all, my sons." They each in turn, expressed their love for him –their father, their teacher. Just then a pair of tiny feet came through the open shoji screen.

Donnie caught Mira as she tried to get around him. "Sofu?" Sarah had followed her in, trying to catch the runaway tot. Now she stood quietly behind them. She was reluctant to deny her daughter an opportunity to see her grandfather one last time.

Splinter's eyes rested on the small turtle for a moment before he spoke. "Mirakuru…"

"Sofu, why is everyone sad?"

Splinter's lips lifted just a hair. Mira reminded him so much of his sons when they were small. "Because they love me."

"I love you too, Sofu." Mira pulled away from her father to bend and kiss her grandfather on the cheek.

"And I you, little one." Splinter took another ragged breath and closed his eyes. "I must rest now."

Sarah took Mira by the hand and guided her back out of the room, touching her spouse's shoulder warmly as she left.

The four brothers kept vigil over their father as his breathing grew shallower and shallower. When it finally ceased, no more than half an hour later, Mikey buried his face in his hands and sobbed. Donnie wrapped his arms around his little brother, letting his own tears flow freely. Leo pulled the sheet up to cover his father's head. Then held Raph's hand as the two eldest cried silent tears of their own.

Over the next few hours, one by one the turtles left their post at their father's side. The first to emerge was Mikey. He didn't speak to anyone instead he crawled into his bed and continued to cry. Kala had followed him, shutting their door and comforting him as best she could. Another hour passed and Donnie emerged. He found Sarah sitting with Mira on the couch. Cat sat nearby on the adjacent sofa.

Mira jumped up as her father entered. Sarah stood and embraced him. He sighed, resting his head on her shoulder. They did not need words their bond pulsed with their shared grief and heartache.

"Daddy, is Sofu going to be okay?" Mira's innocent question made tears want to spring to his eyes again.

Donnie sat down and pulled his child into his lap. "No, Mira. He won't. He has gone on to heaven."

"Why did he go? Will he come back?" Mira's large brown eyes looked between her parents' distraught faces for answers.

Sarah sat beside her husband and placed a warm hand on his arm, as she spoke to their little girl. "No, sweetheart, when someone dies and goes to heaven they can't come back."

Tears began to well in those innocent eyes. "But you can make him better, Daddy, if he's sick. You can fix him."

Donnie swallowed hard, trying his best to keep the sob out of his voice. "No, Mira. I can't."

Mira's bottom lip began to tremble as tears began to flow. Sarah rubbed gently on her little head as she spoke. "Mira, honey, there are things even your daddy can't fix." The little turtle began to sob in truth now as she understood she would not be seeing her grandfather again. Sarah wrapped her arms around them both as they comforted their child.

Cat swiped at the tears that streamed down her own cheeks as she stood and began pacing. She had known Splinter for the least amount of time but it didn't mean they had not grown close in the last few years. He had always shown her kindness. And now as she listened to little Mira cry, she was reminded of the day her parents had died. She had not been much older than the little turtle and even now that loss still hurt some. She walked towards the doorway just as Raph stepped from Splinter's room.

Raph looked at her and then away. She went to him, but he caught her shoulders and held her away from him. "I…I need to be alone right now."

Cat nodded. "I'm here for you, when you're ready." He nodded as well. Then he left her for the dojo. Within a few moments the sound of a punching bag being beaten echoed through the lair.

Inside Splinter's room, Leo still knelt. He felt like he should say something or do something, but he had no idea what. Every time he heard Raph hit the punching bag, he cringed. He knew exactly how his brother felt – helpless, broken. Perhaps he should have done more to prepare himself for this moment; more to prepare his brothers. They were his responsibility fully now. How was he ever going to fill his father's shoes?

Would he be able to keep his family safe, especially as it grew? Would he be able to give their future generation, what their own father had given them? Mira needed a safe place to grow up. And if his brothers decided to have children, they too would need this world that Splinter had so lovingly created.

Leo sat for a long time, contemplating all the things that Splinter had taught him - all the rules that they had broken as children, all the training he had given them, all the love he had shown them. He didn't know how long he'd sat there, but when the blanket was laid across his shoulders he realized the lair had grown quiet and dark. Sarah knelt beside him. She sat quietly with him for a long time before speaking. "Leo, I know this doesn't sound like much. But we are here with you. Don't forget that. You're not the only one that lost someone they loved today and you're not the only one in pain. We know how you feel, because we are feeling it too." She took his hand. "So, don't push us away. Lean on us, draw strength from us, from your brothers. Alone we are weak, but together we are strong."

Leo gave her a small smile. "Thanks."

Sarah set a hand on the cold, still form. "You'll have to decide what you want to do with his remains soon." She withdrew her hand. "I won't tell you to go to bed. I know you won't sleep anyways." She placed a warm kiss on his cheek before rising to leave.

"Sarah?" She turned back to look at him from the doorway. "I'm glad you're here. Splinter was too."

She gave him a gentle smile before leaving. Leo again was left to his thoughts. Night became day as he held his vigil. At last he rose, his feet and legs were numb and his throat was dry. He stumbled into the kitchen to get a glass of water, not bothering with the lights until he reached the kitchen. He poured himself a large glass and glanced at the clock. It was nearly seven thirty in the morning. He wondered if his brothers would be able to get up or if he'd have to force them to. He considered this as he took his drink into the living room.

As he flipped on the lights, he gave a start. April was sleeping on one of the couches. She must've arrived sometime yesterday.

She lifted her head. "Leo?"

"What are you doing, April?" He asked.

She sat up, looking down at her hands in her lap. "I didn't want to leave you guys. I wanted to be here for you." She stood and hugged him. "I'm so sorry, Leo."

He returned the hug. He knew his old friend was hurting just as bad as he. "When did you get here?"

"I came as soon as Cat called me, maybe about noon yesterday."

He looked at her in surprise. "You were here all day yesterday. Why didn't you…?" He gestured to Splinter's room.

She shook her head. "I didn't want to disturb you."

"You have a right as much as the rest of us to say goodbye."

"I will, but first is there anything I can do for you guys? Anything at all?"

Leo sipped his water. "Well, there is something. I was thinking, maybe we should take Splinter's remains to your farm so we can properly cremate him."

Tears shimmered in April's eyes. "Leo, I would be honored."

He sighed as he sat beside her on the sofa. "I also think I want to take him home."

April blinked. "Home?"

"To Japan, to his family's burial grounds."

"What!" Raph roared from behind them.

* * *

A/N: -dodging rotten tomatoes- Alright I know it really sucks that Splinter dies but as I said its necessary. -dodges more rotten vegetables- Please don't forget to review if you're not too mad.


	2. For Father

A/N: My thanks to all you that have come back after this very sad beginning. Again I suggest you grab your box of tissue. As I mentioned these first three chapters are tear jerkers, then things pick up in chapter 4. Again thanks for your patients.

* * *

Leo blinked at him in surprise. "Raph…"

"You're goin' to run off! Splinter's been dead only a day and you're tucking tail!"

Leo rose and stepped calmly around the couch. "No, Raph. I'm not running off anywhere. I'm just taking Father home, that's all. I'll come right back. I promise."

Raph glared, clenching his fists at his side. How could he? How could he just take off on them! Raph growled. "Fine, do whatever you want. You're in charge now, right? So, just go on, leave us."

Leo sighed, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Raph, please. I don't want to go any more than you want me to. But it's for Splinter. It's what he deserves."

Raph continued to glare then turned and stomped back to his room, past Mikey. The younger turtle had new tears rolling down his cheeks. "Leo? You're leaving us?"

Leo went to his brother and hugged him. "Not right now, Mike. But yes, in a few days to take Splinter home to Japan. But I'm coming right back, I swear."

Donnie watched Mikey cry into his brother's shoulder from his doorway. Beside him Sarah rubbed soothingly at his arm. She could feel the incredible pain that ate at his heart at the thought of his brother's absence at this crucial time. Also Leo's leaving would only put a heavier burden on him.

Mikey finally stepped away and retreated into his room. That's when Leo lifted his eyes to meet Donnie's. "Could I talk to you, Don?"

Donnie looked down at Sarah and she gave a small reassuring nod. She would do whatever she had to do to keep their home and family working as it should. And she would do whatever she could to lessen his burden. She rose up to place a warm kiss on his cheek. "I'm here."

He nodded, giving her hand a squeeze. He followed Leo across the living room. They both glanced at Splinter's door, where April's soft sobs could be heard. Leo slid aside the screen to his room. His and Splinter's were the only ones with shoji screens still, the rest had finally replaced their screens with real walls. He sat on the side of his bed while Donnie sat in the chair beside it. "Leo, you can't just leave."

Leo leaned forward with his elbows on his knees. "I have to, Donnie. It's only right that I take him home. It is my responsibility."

"But we need you right now. Couldn't it wait a while, until…we've adjusted?"

Leo gave another heavy sigh. "I'm not going to leave right away, but maybe in a week or so. We need to cremate Master's body first. I've already asked April if we could use her farm."

Donnie frowned. "And when do you want to do this?"

Leo dragged a hand down his tired face. "Maybe tonight or tomorrow."

"We'd better do it sooner rather than later, his body is more vulnerable to decomposition down here." Donnie was trying to keep his thought logical as to not feel the pain of their father's loss.

"Alright, tonight then." Leo raised his eyes to his brother's. "Will you help me Donnie? Mikey's so broken up I don't know that he'll be much help. And Raph….well, Raph is…."

Donnie sighed now. "I know. I'll do what I can."

Leo gave him a small sad smile. "Thanks, bro."

"I'll get everyone moving. Will you ask April if we can borrow her van? We'll need it to move Splinter." Donnie rose to leave and Leo nodded.

Sarah was waiting for him as he stepped from Leo's room. She handed him a cup of coffee and squeezed his hand warmly, touching his cheek before turning toward Splinter's room. He could sense her trying to steady her nerves, as she paused in the doorway. He took a sip of his coffee trying to steady his own nerves. This was going to be a very long and hard day. He walked slowly to Mikey's door and taking a deep breath he knocked.

Kala answered. Her eyes were swollen but she offered him a weak smile. A moment later his brother stepped up behind her. "We're going to take Splinter to April's farm. You guys should get ready to go." Donnie explained. Both gave a silent nod. He knew how they felt and that was why he had no words of comfort. Instead he turned away down the short hall for Raph's room.

He knocked again and waited while there was an exchange of gruff words on the other side of the door. "What!" Raph jerked the door open. He paused when he saw it wasn't Leo. He sighed and his shoulders sagged. "Sorry, Don."

Donnie offered a small half smile. "It's okay, Raph. We're all a little stressed. Leo and I talked it over and we decided it'd be best to take Splinter to April's farm to take care of his remains. We'll leave once she brings her van over. You guys should probably get ready to go."

Raph frowned. "We'll be ready."

Cat stepped up beside him and gently patted her husband's arm. "Thanks, Don."

In the kitchen, Sarah had helped April from Splinter's room and provided her a cup of tea. Their longtime friend looked terribly old in that moment. Her face was drawn and dark circles rimmed her eyes. The streaks of gray in her hair stood out against the red and her makeup was smeared. She stared into her cup, while Sarah moved around the room preparing breakfast. She didn't bother with the normally large spread, instead only put out some muffins and sausage. And then she slipped from the room. April didn't even notice her leave she was too wrapped up in her own thoughts and memories. She remembered the first time they had meet, how patient Splinter had been with her. She recalled the time she'd gotten ill and he had cared for her until she'd gotten better. She could sympathize with her friends. Her own father had died many years earlier. And although the pain had lessened with time, it had never truly left her completely. The loss of a parent leaves a hole that no one else can fill. And Splinter had become a surrogate parent in the past years, a trusted and wise confidant. He would be sorely missed.

Sarah stopped beside Donnie as she crossed the living room. He had settled on the couch with his cup of coffee. "I need to prepare Splinter for the ride to April's."

"I'll get Mira ready to go."

She rubbed his shoulder gently as she passed and disappeared into their room, only to emerge a few seconds later with her sewing kit. Donnie could feel her incredible sadness as she stepped again into their father's room. He frowned. She was trying so hard to be strong for everyone especially him. He thought back to the previous day. He couldn't remember any single event clearly; it was a haze of tears and pain. The only thing he could clearly recall was falling asleep with his wife's arms wrapped around his neck and his head resting on her chest, listening to her steady heartbeat. She had been the only real thing to him then, the only thing solid. She had taken his grief and loss without complaint drawing it in like a sponge and reciprocating with love and patient. He had never been so grateful for her presence than in those moments.

Now as he looked on the darkened doorway, he could feel her grief being pressed down. Something inside him told him she was crying. _Another father lost._ He hesitated as he stood. He wanted to go to her, to comfort her. He shook his head. She wouldn't allow him to do that just yet. If he went to her now the grief would disappear altogether and the concern for him would return to her eyes. It would likely be some time before she would finally breakdown and sob into his chest. Once everything was taken care of, then and only then would she allow him to comfort her.

So with a heavy sigh, he turned and headed down the hall to Mira's room.

Mikey lay on the bed with his eyes closed, while Kala dressed. Normally he enjoyed watching the ritual, but at the moment he had no desire to do anything, and especially not the things that gave him pleasure. Once she was done she climbed back in beside him. She ran a gentle hand across his cheek and he sighed. Her touch seemed to be the only thing that stopped his trembling. "I still can't believe he's gone. It's just so unreal."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, tucking his head beneath her chin. "It won't be real for a long time."

He sighed again. "I keep forgetting, you lost your folks not so long ago." He wrapped his own arms around her waist.

She rested her cheek against his head with a sigh of her own. "Sometimes when I hear Sarah in the kitchen in the morning I'm reminded of my mother." A sad smile graced her tiny lips. "She loved to cook. Every morning I'd wake up to her humming a soft tune and the smell of breakfast." Her arms tightened around her husband. "That's what gets me through...the memories. It's all I have left."

Mikey closed his eyes thinking of the love Splinter had shown them. He had taken them in and cared for them as his own. He had wiped away their tears, healed their wounds, and kept them safe. There were many humans on the surface that couldn't even do that.

He buried his nose a little deeper into Kala's chest, recalling the many nights his father had held him so. There had been a time that he had been haunted by nightmares as a child. Those nights he'd wander into Splinter's room and without a word, his father would scoop him up and cradle him until he fell asleep. And each morning he would find himself back in his own bed. It had been a silent ritual that neither father nor son had spoken of, but it had remained a cherished memory all his life. And now it was all he had left, those simple quiet moments of being family.

Not so far away, Raph was thinking of his family as well but not in the same context. He paced his bedroom a glower in place. Cat sighed as she slipped her top on. "He's not going away forever. It couldn't take more than a week or two to go and come back."

He turned his glare on her. "That's not the point. Why does he have to go right now, when we need him the most? Maybe I should go instead."

Cat took his hands in hers. "Leo wants to do it. He feels like it's his responsibility. And he's not leaving right away. Besides," she smiled up at him, "I'd miss you if you were gone that long."

He returned a weak smile of his own. "I'd miss you too, darlin'. But what if he gets over there and doesn't want to come back? What if somethin' happens to him? What if..."

She cupped his face, the same sadness as his reflecting in her green eyes. "We just have to trust him. Trust him to be safe and trust him to come back. He won't abandon us, you'll see."

He nodded, tears pooling at the corners of his eyes. He pulled her into an embrace and buried his nose in her hair. Somehow she always seemed to know the right thing to say.

Leo had taken April's seat in the kitchen, while she had returned to the surface to get her van. He now stared into this own cup of tea as if the secretes to universe were held there. And if not the universe, perhaps at least the secretes to his own life. He had been groomed his entire life for this moment – to step up and take responsibility for their family. The familiar burden, though, seemed heavier than ever now. He could hear the others congregating in the living room and his guts twisted. _They're all looking to me now. And I don't have a clue what to say. Father always knew the right thing to say in these situations._

He heard the elevator door open. Sighing, he pushed back his chair, leaving the untouched cup of tea on the table. He looked around the living room, as April stepped out of the elevator. Kala was holding Mikey's hand and whispering in his ear. The youngest brother still wouldn't make eye contact with them. Raph and Cat sat beside them. He looked up at Leo but said nothing. Donnie held Mira in his lap, his eyes transfixed on Splinter's door. Leo followed his gaze and saw the small shape of Sarah move just inside. At moment later she stepped to the door. She took a shuddering breath and met Leo's eyes. The sadness in them nearly overwhelmed him.

As she passed him, she touched his arm. Leo was surprised to feel her hands shake. "He's ready." She said softy, before going to sit beside Donnie. Her husband wrapped her tightly in an arm, pulling her against him and placing a kiss in her hair.

Leo took a deep breath. "It's time to go."

The girls hung back as the four brothers entered their father's room once more. The smell of incense and oil met their noses. Sarah had rubbed it gently over his fur and then sown the two sheets together, effectively making a bag to conceal his body and keep it safe for transport. She had also slid away the futon, so that he lay now on the straw mat.

Without words the four each took a corner and lifted him. Leo and Raph led the way to the elevator. Donnie pressed the button as they stepped inside. Once they reached the back door of the garage, they all paused and wait for the girls to catch up. Here, Cat and April stepped outside first to be sure no one was around and then they all followed. April opened the back doors to her old van and the guys slipped inside. They lay Splinter on the floor and April handed Raph her keys. He stared at them blankly.

Cat spoke beside her. "We talked it over and we think you four should stay with Splinter. We'll follow in the turtle-van."

"Do you remember the way?" April asked and Raph gave a slight nod.

Sarah stepped past them to hand Leo something wrapped in a towel. "You didn't eat anything yesterday or this morning. Please eat. You're going to need your strength."

Leo gave her a small smile. "Thanks." His voice sounded hoarse even to his own ears, so he turned and climbed back into the van without another word.

Donnie touched Sarah's cheek and she covered his hand with hers. They did not need words. The depth of their heartache was evident through the bond, a circle of grief, love, loss, concern, and sadness. He patted Mira's head where she clung to Sarah's leg but remained silent. Slowly he stepped away to sit beside Splinter on the van's floor.

Cat walked with Raph to driver's door. She pulled him down into a tight embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck. He shivered and she held on a little tighter. "I love you." She whispered in his ear.

He licked his lips. "I love you too." She stepped back and he climbed into the driver's seat. They exchanged one last look before she turned to climb into the other van.

Kala squeezed Mikey's hand. "I'll be right behind you." He swallowed hard and gave a nearly imperceptible nod. She stepped back and they closed the doors.

Splinter would never again set foot in their home.

* * *

A/N:...sniffle...Yes, another very sad chapter. But I hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Splinter's Requiem

A/N: Okay, I just felt like I should try to get you guys through all the sad stuff, so we can move on with the juicy stuff. Keep the tissue handy through the end of this chapter and the beginning of the next.

* * *

The drive to the old farmhouse was long and quiet. No one really felt like talking, though from time to time they'd exchange looks. Leo leaned against the back of the passenger's seat with his eyes closed. He had only taken a few bites of the muffin before abandoning it on the floor. Normally Mikey would have pounced on the muffin, but he didn't move from his spot in the back corner. He stared blankly ahead, his knees pulled up to his chest and his chin resting on his arms. He wished he'd had more time to say goodbye to Splinter, more time to show him how dear he was to him. But there wasn't. He wished he could hug him again and hear his voice again. But he couldn't.

Donnie sat across from him staring at the motionless form of their father. He still felt there was so much more he could have learned from him. He recalled the many hours they had spent discussing philosophy, life in both its corporeal state and its spiritual. In truth he hadn't believed a lot of the spiritual part until he'd found Sarah again. Now he understood it, perhaps even better than his father. He truly believed there was existence beyond the physical form and it gave him comfort to know that somewhere his father was watching over them.

Raph watched the road before him stretch outward like an unending river. It reminded him something Splinter had told him once. _"There are many paths in life and we mush each chose our own. But choose wisely, for each path that leads to happiness there is another that leads to destruction. Our journey in particular is a difficult one and it will always remain so. But if we continue to choose the path of honor and not of revenge, it will make our journey smoother."_

Raph sighed. He hadn't really understood what Splinter had meant at the time. He had still been very young and was upset that one of his brothers had broken his toy. Now as he looked back, he understood. Splinter had been speaking of forgiveness. Raph glanced over his shoulder at Leo. He was still a bit angry with his brother for wanting to run off, but he understood that it was the honorable thing to do. He also understood that Leo needed them as much as they needed him. Raph resigned himself to forgive his brother as long as he came back.

The vans pulled up in front of the old farmhouse and everyone climbed out. Mira gazed in wonderment around them. This was her first trip to the secluded home. It was the late autumn and there was already a chill in the air. The leaves in the many trees were changing colors and the grass wore varying shades of green and brown. It had taken most of the day to reach the farm and it was already late afternoon.

The guys carried Splinter into the barn and then went to gather dry wood for the fire. The girls spoke in quiet tones as the prepared the house for the night.

Mira was curious about the new environment and went to explore around the house and barn. But Sarah warned her to stay close, otherwise she might get lost in the deep woods that surrounded them. She had quickly nodded and reassured her mother she wouldn't wander far. The small turtle walked about the yard, looking at the large trees and empty birds nest high in their branches, their occupants flown south for the winter.

Mira rubbed at her arms. Although she wasn't as sensitive to the cold as her mother and aunts were, she did seem to be more sensitive than her father and uncles. She took a deep breath, drawing in the scents of the trees and grass. The air here was clean and crisp, nothing like the sewer lair. She spotted a grasshopper bounding across the yard a few feet away. She chased after it, jumping alongside it. That's when she saw the long fuzzy ears, poking up out of the long grass.

She grinned. "A bunny!" She ran forward and stopped no more than a foot away. She frowned. The rabbit barely moved and it blinked at her once. It was small probably no more than a year old. It kicked and clawed at the ground with its front paws a little, but its back legs were unmoving. Mira's frown deepened. It was obviously hurt and possibly dying.

She glanced over her shoulder at the barn. _Sofu would know what to do if he were here. But Mommy and Daddy say he's not coming back. That he's gone on to heaven._ She looked back down at the bunny and tears began to roll down her cheeks. _It's not right! It's not fair! Why did he have to go?_

Setting her jaw with determination, she picked up the small rabbit. "I won't let you die." She ran a hand over its fur and more tears fell as she was reminded her grandfather's warm embrace. She turned and ran back toward the house. "Mommy! Mommy!"

Sarah came onto the porch as Mira ran up the steps. "What is it, sweetie?"

"Mommy, you need to help it. It's hurt."

Sarah knelt in front of her daughter to examine the bundle in her arms. She suppressed a sigh. "I don't know if there is much we can do for him. It looks like he's been injured by a fox or some other predator."

Tears began to fall from Mira's big brown eyes again. "Please, Mama, please help him."

Sarah could feel the great sadness in her daughter and knew it was not just for the rabbit. She was feeling confused and powerless. She needed to feel like she had some control. Slowly, Sarah nodded and took the tiny animal from her daughter. "I'll do what I can, sweetie, but he still may not make it. Do you understand?"

Mira nodded and gave a small smile. "Yes. Thank you, Mommy."

Sarah regarded the tiny rabbit and he blinked at her. "Now, we need to find you somewhere safe and warm to sleep." She stood and carried him inside, Mira trotting after her.

Cat paused in her sweeping of the hall to stare at them. "What's that?"

"A bunny." Mira provided with a little smile.

The two women exchanged a look and Sarah shook her head slightly before turning towards the kitchen where April was. As they entered, April turned to look at them. She blinked at the small white and brown object in Sarah's arms. "April, do you have a box and some old newspapers?"

She gave them a small sad smile. "Sure."

After she returned with the paper, Sarah spread some on the table and set about giving the little fellow a more thorough exam. There were some tiny teeth marks on his back, but they were fairly superficial. She noticed too that his back legs weren't as hurt as they first appeared. He could move them with a bit of effort and they still seemed to have sensation in them. It was likely they had only been sprained in the attack. But had the little bunny been left outside it would not have survived the night, because he would have been even more vulnerable to predators.

At last she smiled down at Mira. "He'll be okay. A little rest and food, and he'll be good as new."

Mira grinned. "Really?"

"Yes, but he will need someone to help watch over him."

"I will!" Mira bounced a little with excitement.

Sarah smiled a little as she handed him back to her and began lining the box with the paper. They carried the box into the living room and set it against the wall. Mira laid him inside. Sarah rubbed her shell. "Now, why don't we see if we can find him something to eat?"

Outside, the guys kept piling wood, branches and even small trees until they had built a large pyre. The sun was beginning to set as they retrieved Splinter's body and lay it on top. Donnie was the one that returned to the farmhouse to collect the others.

Sarah frowned at his appearance. He looked tired and worn. Even his emotions seemed dulled by exhaustion. She had a feeling his brothers looked the same. As they left the house, Mira ran over and grabbed a handful of flowers that were growing nearby. "For Sofu?"

Donnie smiled slightly. "Yes, for Sofu." When they arrived at the pyre, he lifted her up so she could lay flowers beside him on top.

Leo took a large branch and lit it, laying it in a barrel beside him. Mira squirmed in her father's arms. "Daddy, won't the fire hurt Sofu?"

Donnie gazed at the place his father's remains lay. "No, sweetie. Your grandfather is no longer there. This is only an empty vessel. Like the box after you take the present out. Everything that once made it important is gone."

After a few quiet moments, Leo stepped out in front. He turned and met each bother's eyes before attempting to speak.

"I know I should say something right now, but I don't really know how to express what I'm feeling. Master Splinter has always been there to guide me through this sort of thing. We all share the same memories, the same love. He took us in and cared for us when no one else in the world would have. He feed us and bathed us, dried our tears and cleaned our wounds. He taught us to be strong and brave. He taught us honor and loyalty. He's always been there." He took a deep breath. "Sometimes he was strict, especially when we broke the rules, and sometimes we got angry with him because we thought what he did or said was unfair. But no matter the trouble we caused or the punishment he served we always knew he loved us. And he knew that we loved him."

Leo gave a small sad smile. "Father lived a long life and he has left us as his legacy. It is up to us to carry on with the same honor and dignity as him. It is up to us to build upon what he started for us. To grow and learn, so that we can keep our future generation safe." His eyes landed on a Mira and he paused before continuing. "To show our children the same love and dedication he showed us."

He lifted his eyes to the nearly dark sky with specks of light appearing in it. "So, Master, I'd like to thank you for everything you have given us. I know you'll continue to watch over us in spirit."

He turned and picked up the large branch that was burning in the barrel beside him. Slowly he approached the large pyre. But he stopped as his hands began to shake and he lost his grip, the branch falling to the ground. As he reached to retrieve it, another green hand landed beside his. He looked up into intense dark eyes. Raphael put his free hand on his shoulder. "You're not alone." Suddenly Michelangelo and Donatello were there too, their hands wrapped around the base of the branch. "We'll do this like we always have. Together."

Leonardo nodded, a single tear trickling down his face and reflecting in the light of the branch's fire. Together they stepped forward to light the pyre that would consume their father's remains. For a long time the four stood side by side as the flames leapt into the night sky.

Behind them the girls stood together, wiping their own tears. Sarah cuddled Mira against her as the young turtle sobbed. She hoped that her daughter would remember Splinter as she grew and all that he had meant to them. For Sarah she continued to suppress the desire to weep outright. Right now her family needed her, not just her daughter and spouse but their entire family. She needed to help them continue, to go back to life as best they could. There would be a time for own grief later.

As the night grew late, April suggested that they return to the farmhouse, leaving the brothers to watch after their father. Inside April put on a pot of tea as the others settled around the kitchen table. Sarah laid Mira on the couch and covered her with a small blanket. The youngster had cried herself to sleep. Now her mother stepped into the small kitchen and to the window. In the distance you could see the orange glow through the trees.

"I know how they feel." Kala said softly, staring at her empty cup. "My parents died barely two years ago."

"Mine have been gone a very long time. I was so young when it happened that I can hardly remember their faces anymore." Cat's shoulder's sagged. At least they hadn't lost one of their brothers too. That may have been even more painful than the loss of her parents.

April sighed as she took the pot from the stove and began to fill their cups. "My father died a long time ago too, but I still have my mother. I probably don't see her as often as I should, though."

Kala looked over at Sarah. "What about you, Sarah? Do you still have family somewhere?"

The small brunette turned from the window, her dark brown eyes seemed even darker. "I've lost too many parents to bother to count. I have a biological father somewhere on the other side of the galaxy that I've never met. But he doesn't know I'm alive and if he did, he'd try to kill me again. So, no. The only man that was ever a true father to me was Splinter. He remained in my life the longest and treated me as though I was one of his children. He is the only father I ever really had." She turned back to the window, her mind focused on her mate and the pain he was in.

Cat sighed. "So, between all of us there is only one parent left." She lifted her eyes to April. "You're lucky to have her."

Tears began to stream from April's eyes and she set down her cup. "You're right. I think I'll go call her."

As April left, Kala buried her face in her hands. Sarah put a hand on her shoulder. "How are you and Mikey doing?"

Kala shook her head. "He didn't sleep last night and he's barely ate a thing."

Cat sighed. "Neither did Raph."

She looked up at Sarah and the girl shook her head. "I was only able to get Donnie to sleep a few minutes but I was able to coax a muffin down him this morning."

Cat's eyes moved to the small bundle on the couch. "What about Mira?"

Sarah smiled slightly. "She'll be okay. Right now she is just being overwhelmed by her emotions as well as everyone else's. Once things settle a bit she'll bounce back."

Kala frowned. "And what about you?" She hadn't seen Sarah shed more than a few tears. She looked to be calm, cool and collected. But what Kala didn't know was that Sarah was raging an internal battle to remain so.

"There will be time enough for my tears later. Right now I have to stay calm and level-headed for Donnie." She glanced out the window and sighed. "I think I'll take them some tea. Will you keep an eye on Mira for me?" Both Kala and Cat nodded as she left.

* * *

A/N: I hope I did a good job on the eulogy. I don't think Leo would have said much more than that. Let me know if you liked it.


	4. Life Goes On

A/N: Thank you all so much for the nice reviews so far. Things are going to pick up from here. Please enjoy!

* * *

Leo woke to the warmth of the sun on his shell and the cool earth beneath him. He wondered briefly if this was how nature intended for them to wake each day. Slowly he sat up and looked around. To his left Raph and Mikey slept in the green grass. To his right Donnie also slept. It was a rare and unusual sight to see his brother sleeping without his mate. But exhaustion had obviously taken over. It was very likely that Sarah had not slept at all though.

He turned his gaze to the blackened earth not far away. They had continued to feed the fire late into the night to ensure their father's body was completely consumed. They had spent the night reminiscing about Splinter. There had been tears as well as laughter and in the end none had had the desire to leave the fire or each other.

Beside him Donnie stirred, pushing himself off the ground and into a seated position. Leo frowned. His brother didn't look like he'd slept well. There were dark rings around his unmasked eyes. He wondered if he looked like that too. "Good morning."

Donnie yawned. "Good morning."

Leo got to his feet as Mikey and Raph began to stir as well. He walked to the pile of ash. You could clearly see the outline of where his body had been. He sighed. It was over. All that remained now was to take him home.

They all looked up as a pair of small feet came running from the farmhouse. Mira pounced on her father, making him fall over. He couldn't help the small smile. "Good Morning, sweetie. Did you sleep well?"

Mira nodded. "And so did the bunny. He's all well now."

Donnie lifted an eye ridge. "Bunny?"

"I found him yesterday. He was hurt, but Mommy made him better."

Donnie glanced towards the house. "And where is your mother?" He knew his mate was not nearby.

"She went to town with Aunt Cat. Aunt April said to come get you for breakfast."

Raph frowned. Since the incident with Kassic, he'd become rather possessive of Cat. He stayed close to her even during the daytime now. He understood there were still some things she had to do on her own, but he didn't like her taking off without him knowing anymore. So there had become a sort of unspoken agreement between him and Donnie that one of them would accompany the girls when they went out.

They all rose and made their way back to the farmhouse where April had made some breakfast. The meal was still somewhat quiet though there was more talk than there had been the day before. It was late morning when April's old van pulled down the long drive to the farm. Donnie rose from his place on the porch to take the few steps down into the yard. The others stepped outside when they heard the van come to a stop.

Relief washed over both Donnie and Raph as the two girls climbed from the van. Sarah carried a large paper bag. She gave her spouse a warm smile as she stopped in front of them. She met Leo's eyes. "I'm sorry. It's the best we could do on short notice." She handed him the bag and he set it down to remove its contents. He pulled out an object wrapped in tissue paper. "He deserves better."

Slowly he unwrapped the object and stared at it in amazement. It was an urn. Its metallic surface shinned in the sunlight. Along its sides stripes were painted around it in red, orange, green, purple and blue. It was lovely and simple. It would have fit Splinter's personality perfectly. He lifted his eyes again to meet hers and they glistened in the mid-morning light. "It's beautiful. He would have loved it."

Sarah's eyes shimmered as well as she knelt and pulled out a much smaller object from the bag. Donnie could feel her grow anxious as she pressed it to her chest. "I thought…maybe we could…I mean if you want to…keep this one at home." She closed her eyes as she revealed the small silver box with the word _Father_ engraved on its top.

Donnie knelt beside her and squeezed her shoulder. He could feel her struggling to contain her sorrow. Leo reached out, wrapping his large hands around hers. "I think that would be a great idea."

She opened her eyes, allowing the tears to escape, belying the calmness of her appearance. Behind them, Cat swiped at her eyes and Raph wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Neither girl had slept the night before. Cat had paced the floor while Sarah had stared out the kitchen window for hours. A thought had occurred to them in the hours just before dawn. They had nothing to put Splinter's ashes in, and so they had woken April and asked to borrow her van. The morning had been spent in search of a funeral home in hopes they could obtain a worthy vase for their loved one.

Leo rose taking the small box with him. "Mikey, will you go find some shovels in the barn."

Mike nodded and headed for the barn. Kala followed him. She was still very worried about her husband. He had barely spoken in the past two days and it concerned her greatly.

"Let me help you look." April hurried after the couple.

Leo turned towards the tree line and the ash pile that lay beyond. Raph put a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, bro."

Leo nodded, giving his brother a small thankful smile. Together the remainder of their family started for the solemn place. Mira ran ahead of the group with the small rabbit in her arms and stopped a few feet away to gaze at the burnt ground. Donnie took Sarah's hand in his as they trailed behind. He could feel she was on the precipice of breaking and he wanted to be near when she did.

They waited quietly until Mikey returned with four small gardening shovels. He silently hand one to each of the brothers. Leo sighed as he looked at the small tool. It felt wrong somehow to use such a crass tool, so impersonal. He walked slowly to the pile and knelt beside it. He set the shovel in the grass as he pulled out the large urn and set it before him. Lifting the shovel, he regarded it again and then lay back on the ground.

With gentleness that was uncommon to his powerful hands, he scooped the ash with his bare hands, letting it slip through his fingers into the urn. There seemed to be a finality to what he did, the closing of a chapter, the settling of unspoken words, that made every breath and heart beat seem very clear and very real. He recalled his father's words from long ago. _"Life is but a cycle – birth, growth, death and rebirth in a new form. We change and become new again through every stage of life. But the one constant is our soul. It retains the lessons learned and is there to guide us during each stage. Listen to it, my son. Be true to it and you will always find the right path."_

Mira watched in fascination as her father and uncles knelt and mimicked Leo's actions. She could feel them each growing calmer with every handful of ash until the urn was filled and Leo replaced its lid. She set the rabbit down and it scurried away as she felt anger swell in her. Were they forgetting him already? Was he so easily ripped from their lives without care?

"Mira!" Sarah shot towards her as the tot turned and darted into the woods. "Mira, come back!"

Donnie stood and wiped the ash from his hands. He caught Sarah's arm as she started for the woods. "No, I'll get her."

Sarah clenched a fist at her breast. "She's angry."

He nodded, understanding. He sighed as he turned and walked into the trees. He didn't have to go more than a few hundred yards. Mira had found a tree and scurried up it to sit in the space where it split into two separate trunks. He paused looking up at her small form. Her knees clutched to her plastron and her face buried in them. He sighed again. "Mira, sweetheart, come down." She didn't move. "Mira, please come down."

She lifted her eyes and glared. "How could you forget about him already?"

Donnie closed his eyes against the pain. "Mira, I could never forget your grandfather. None of us could. He has been with us our entire lives, just like he has with you."

"But you are! You're forgetting him. You're not sad anymore."

Donnie shook his head. "I am sad, but life goes on. We must look towards tomorrow with hope. Splinter would never want us to remain stuck in the past. He wouldn't want you to be sad forever."

Tears streamed her cheeks. "But I am sad."

He took a deep breath. "I know you are." He opened his arms and she jumped down into them. He held her tightly. "But it will fade with time, just hold onto his memories. Hold on to his love." Mira's tears dampened his shoulder as he turned and headed back to the others.

Relief washed over the others' faces as they stepped from the trees. Sarah rushed forward wrapping her arms around them both. After a moment, Leo approached them. "Here, I think you should fill this one, Mira-chan." He handed her the small silver box.

She wiped her eyes and blinked at it, then looked towards her mother. Sarah smiled softly. "Yes, I think so too."

They all walked back to the ashes, kneeling beside them, Leo handed her a shovel. The small turtle stared at it much as he had done a little earlier. She looked around at the ash that still clung to her uncles' hands and just as they had done, she set aside the tool to scoop small handfuls into the box.

When it was full and the lid replaced, Leo stood. He met each of their eyes. "It's time to go home."

* * *

Donnie typed on his computer, trying to figure out a calculation. They had returned home to the very empty feeling lair almost a week ago. Leo had only waited a day before he had started reviewing the ship and plane departures for his trip to Japan and back. He had decided that he could sneak onboard a flight. He was leaving in the morning, so he was busy preparing for his trip. Raph was spending a lot of time with Cat in the garage and really didn't talk to them much. Mikey had finally regained his own voice and was slowly getting back to normal, though the sparkle in his eyes was still dulled. In reality, the sparkle had yet to return to everyone's eyes.

Donnie suddenly gasped as pain shot through him – a terrible paralyzing grief. There was clatter in the living room and he was on his feet running in that direction. He stopped short, staring at the scene before him. "Sarah…" She had collapsed to her knees in the doorway to Splinter's room, a tray with two mugs of tea lay broken on the floor beside her. She wept uncontrollably into her hands. He knelt beside her pulling her tight against him. It had finally happened, the wall was broken and her grief gushed out like a tidal wave. "Shh…"

His gentle soothing only seemed to make her sob harder still. She gripped his plastron. "I…I…forgot. How could I have forgotten?"

He understood. She had come to have tea with Splinter, a practice formed over eight years. It had just been a habit for her to pour the two cups of tea after putting their dinner to cook and head to his room to wait for the timer to buzz. But when she'd slid the door open to find the room empty, the world had come crashing down upon her. Now, she cried desperately into her mate's chest, his arms wrapped tightly around her. "You've been taking such good care of us all. You've been so strong. It's time to let it go." Her small frame shook and quaked with her pain. And just as she had done for him, he drew it in through their bond, responding with love.

Mikey and Kala stood on the far side of the room. Tears streamed her face and she turned to bury it in Mikey's neck. He held her close as he watched the tender scene before him. Leo had stepped from his doorway mere seconds after Donnie had arrived. He watched silently as well, understanding the loss she was finally feeling.

Mira edged around the couch. "Mama?"

Donnie watched her to be sure she didn't step on the broken porcelain. He met her eyes. They had already gone through this. The emotions were familiar. He touched her little cheek before scooping Sarah into his arms and solemnly carrying her to their room. There they would stay the remainder of the night.

Mira looked after them. "Mama?"

Leo put a hand on her shoulder. "She'll be okay, Mira."

The tiny turtle nodded. She had known all along her mother was suppressing her anguish.

Mikey headed for the kitchen. "I'll finish dinner."

Kala grabbed a broom. "And I'll clean this up."

Leo smiled slightly. He had been worried that his absence, even for a week, might cause a rift in the family. But as he watched his brother and sister-in-law complete the tasks left undone, he knew they would be fine. _If Splinter taught us anything, it was to look after one another._

Morning came too soon for everyone. Leo set his duffle bag beside the elevator. April was going to take him to the airport. He looked around at his family. He could feel the weight of his burden again. He no longer had just three brothers to care for, but three sisters and niece. Mikey looked terrified at the idea of him leaving. Raph stubbornly refused to meet his eyes, and Donnie looked worried. Leo knew not all of the worry was for him though. Sarah clung to his side with red swollen eyes. She stared up at Leo and her eyes seemed to plead with him not to go. She licked her lips, but held her tongue.

Leo's eyes pleaded back with hers. If she spoke and begged him not to leave, it would be too much. Feeling his determination waiver he turned his eyes to Cat, who also looked up at him. Her gaze was steady and strong. "Please, be careful Leo."

"Yeah, we need you, bro." Mikey pulled Kala a little tighter against his side.

The Neutrino nodded. "Yes, we all do."

"I will." Leo turned his gaze to Raph but still he would not look at him. So, he turned to Donnie.

He handed him his cell. "I've recalibrated it so it'll work over there. Keep in contact, okay?"

Leo nodded. "I'll call once I get there."

There was a tug at his elbow and Leo looked down into big brown eyes. "You're coming back, aren't you, Uncle Leo?"

He knelt in front of her. "Yes, my little Mira-chan. I will come back, I promise." Tears still welled in her eyes and he rushed to reassure her. "And when I get back, I think it'll be time to start your training."

She brightened slightly. "Really?"

He smiled. "Yes, you're old enough now." They had actually discussed Mira's training several weeks earlier with Splinter before he had become ill. He patted the tot's head as he stood.

"We should be going, Leo." April reminded him, glancing at her watch.

Leo lifted his eyes to Raph with hope he would at least look at him, but he didn't. "Well, bye. I'll see you guys in a week." He turned and stepped into the elevator with April. He pressed the button and sighed as the doors began to shut.

Suddenly a green hand caught the door and Raph stepped inside, unshed tears pooled in the corners of his eyes. He wrapped his brother in a tight hug. "Don't forget about us, Leo."

Leo sighed, returning the embrace. "I won't, I swear."

Raph stepped back as the doors began to shut again. "You better not or I'll kick your shell."

Leo couldn't help the small smile that graced his lips. "I'm counting on you to take care of everyone."

A half-smile graced Raph's face as the door finally closed and the lift began to rise into the garage, carrying him away from his home and family. Leo felt a pang in his heart, but refused to allow it to show on his face. April's warm hand landed on his shoulder. "They'll be okay, Leo. They have each other. They are more worried about you being out there alone."

Leo graced her with a smile that did not quite reach his eyes. "I won't be alone. Master Splinter will be watching over me until I return home."

* * *

"I've been rotting in this hole for more than a year. And you come to me now and offer me my freedom. Why?"

"I don't just offer you freedom, but revenge for the ones that put you here. I ask nothing in return, save the knowledge of their deaths."

"So, you intended to use me for your own revenge?"

"Does that trouble you?"

"No."

* * *

A/N: That last part is a taste of the chapters to come. See if you can guess who it is. -laughs manically- Also, we're going to finally meet Leo's girl. As I said, I've never really been a big fan of Karai in all her versions. Her character always seemed flat and lifeless, as if the writers were forcing her on Leo not really trying to find him someone he could love. But that just my opinion, such as it is. Let me know if you liked it.


	5. Voices From the Past

**A/N: I've updated the cover art. I hope you like it as well as this chapter.**

* * *

 **Japan**

Leo stretched as he looked out of the glowing city of Osaka. He had slept most of the twelve hour flight hiding in the cargo area of the plane. This foreign city strangely reminded him of home. Though the chatter of the people was different, the people were still just people - still human that is. The wind was the same as it swept around him too, but it carried with it new scents. He sighed and looked over his shoulder towards the ocean in the distance. "I'm so far away from home. I hope they're all okay."

He tried to focus on the task at hand. He needed to find Splinter's village. It was certainly going to be tricky, because his master's explanation of where it was had been rather vague. North of Shino, near Mount Yahazugasen. He pulled out his map and shook his head again. _That still leaves a lot of area to search._

He squared his shoulders and steadied his resolve, using the rooftops as he did at home and making good time. When the tall buildings gave way to warehouses, he stopped to listen to the men speak as they loaded trucks. His Japanese was a bit rusty, but he was able to determine which truck was headed northwest and he hitched a ride, unbeknownst to the driver.

It took several days to reach the foot of Mount Yahazugasen. The land here was beautiful and mostly untouched by man. Bubbling streams and moss covered rocks and bright colored Irises peppered the landscape. He was easily able to avoid contact with the locals by traveling mainly at night and away from the main thoroughfares.

On his third day of searching for the burial grounds and illusive village, he stopped to rest on an outcropping overlooking a valley. He sighed. "This is taking far too long. The guys are probably starting to get worried about me."

A flicker of light drew his attention to an area he had yet to check. "Hmm, I wonder…" The sky was already beginning to turn pink with dawn, so the investigation of this new village would have to wait until dark.

* * *

 **New York**

Raph kissed Cat warmly, before turning and stepping into the elevator with his brothers. "We shouldn't be too late."

"Be careful." Kala called from where she sat on the couch. Sarah smiled lovingly at Donnie as the doors closed and the guys headed for the surface.

They had all agreed it would be best to start their nightly patrols again, even without Leo. It felt strange to them though, jumping from rooftop to rooftop as a trio rather than a quartet. There was a definite gap in their team with the lack of a distinct leader. But they had fumbled through in beginning to settle on short discussions prior to any conflicts that needed strategy.

They paused on a rooftop overlooking the rougher part of town. Mikey sighed. "Do you think Leo is headed home yet?"

Raph growled and Donnie frowned. They hadn't heard from their brother in several days and when they had the connection had been weak. The signal had cut in and out. Donnie sighed. "I don't know, Mikey."

"But he said he'd only be gone a week and it's been over that now."

Raph growled again, not bothering to look at his brothers. "He said he'd come back as soon as he could."

"Maybe, he's having more trouble finding Sensei's village and burial grounds than he thought he would." Donnie suggested.

The sound of running feet made them all turn. Mikey gasped. "Foot soldiers? But how? We sent Shredder and Krang into Dimension X and the Techno-drome was destroyed."

Raph spun his sai. "Looks like their back."

Donnie scanned the soldiers before them. They were surrounded on all three sides, the street below looming at their backs. "There's something strange. Why isn't Shredder here or Bebop or Rocksteady?"

Raph stepped forward his brothers flanking him. "It don't matter. They came to pick a fight, so I say let's give'em one!" The three charged forward engaging their oldest enemy once more.

* * *

Sarah smiled as she tucked Mira into her bed. The small turtle yawned. "Will Daddy be home soon?"

She kissed her daughter's head. "Yes, it shouldn't be long now." She could feel the familiar sensation of her mate engaged in battle, but she gave it little thought. Over the past eight years she had learned to deal with the pain of the occasional blow that would get through his defenses. "Good night, sweetheart." She rose, shutting the door behind her.

She walked back to the living room where Kala and Cat were talking about the show that was on, making fun of it. Cat laughed. "These guys are pathetic. Raph could run that course in under five seconds."

Kala chuckled. "Mikey could too, as long as there was a pizza at the end."

Sarah leaned over the back of the couch to see what they were watching. "American Ninja, huh? I think we have enough of that around here already."

The two girls laughed. Cat grinned. "You got that right."

Suddenly an alarm sounded and they turned to look at the monitor above the elevator door. But there was nothing on it. Kala covered her ears. "What is it?"

Sarah frowned. Was Donnie's security system malfunctioning? She shook her head. No it couldn't be. She turned and ran for the lab, the two other girls on her heels. She slipped into the chair at his computer console and hit a few keys. She gasped. "I don't know who it is, but they've broken through the security both above and below. And they'll be here in a matter of seconds." She jumped to her feet. "Mira!"

Kala grabbed Cat's arm as Sarah ran from the room. "We need to arm ourselves or get out of here!"

Cat glanced at the screen. "There is no way out. It looks like we're surrounded."

Sarah came rushing back into the room, Mira tucked tightly in her arms. "We need to go now!"

But it was too late. A voice cold and familiar spoke from outside the room. "Come out, come out wherever you are."

The three women gasped, their blood running cold.

* * *

 **Japan**

It was nearing sunset as Leo slipped through the forest headed for the place he'd seen the speck of light the night before. He was surprised to see there was indeed a small village here with a shrine as well. Staying out of sight he skirted along the area, until he came to what appeared to be a small graveyard.

It was nearly dark as he scanned the headstones. None read the name Hamato on them. He sighed. "I guess I'll just have to keep looking."

He leaped into a nearby bush as soft footsteps came down the path from the shrine. Leo watched the figure move in the dying light. It was a woman. She moved with grace and confidence to sit on the small stone bench. Leo marveled at her beauty. She was dressed in a traditional kimono and her waist length ebony hair floated in the soft breeze. Unconsciously he took a deep breath, drawing in her scent. She smelt of flowers and herbs.

"Amaya? Amaya?" An older man dressed in the garb of a priest came down the path. He stopped beside her with a sad expression. "I thought I might find you here."

"I wish to be alone, Master Shinta." Her voice was soft but held an underlying firmness.

The old man sighed. "Do not be angry with them, Amaya. They do not understand."

She lowered her head a bit. "That I know all too well." She sighed, her shoulders sagging. "I'm not angry with them. I just wish they'd…"

"Respect you?" She gave a slight nod and the man put a hand on her shoulder. "It is unfortunately the way of the world. I know that if things would have been different, you would have become a great priestess."

The young woman shook her head. "But things aren't different and they never will be."

Master Shinta sighed. "I suppose you're right. Don't stay out too late, child." He started up the path again to the shrine.

Leo watched the young woman with growing interest. She seemed poised and dignified. Her movements were elegant and graceful. He wondered why she was upset. He took in another lungful of her lovely scent. _He said her name was Amaya. The night rain._

Her head snapped up and she turned to look in his direction. If he hadn't known better, he could have sworn she could see him in the near pitch darkness that now surrounded them. She stood. "Who's there?" She demanded and he felt himself shrink away a bit. "I know you're there. I can hear you. What do you want?"

Despite all his training and all his common sense, he felt he had to answer. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude."

She paused, still staring blankly in his direction. There was a strangeness in the way she looked on – seeing and yet not seeing. Finally, she spoke again, her voice much gentler. "Forgive me. Are you visiting here? You're an American?"

He paused now. He had spoken in Japanese. "Yes." His response was tentative. He watched a small smile cross her lips.

When she spoke again it was in English. "I thought so. Do you have a place to stay the night? You may stay at the shrine if you wish."

Leo watched her take a few steps towards him. _How does she know where I am?_ "No, I can't. I'm searching for my father's village." A thought struck him. "Are there any other villages near here with a burial ground?"

"I don't know, perhaps. Why don't you come out and we will discuss it. It has been many years since I had the chance to practice my English."

There was something about this woman that made him want to forget his better judgement and do as she'd asked. But another part him felt shame. He would likely only frighten her with his appearance. "I can't. If you don't know, then I should go."

"Why do you hesitate? Most travelers would be glad for shelter and food." She paused, averting her gaze. "Is it because of me? Do I frighten you?"

Leo felt his chest tighten. "What? No, you're….you're fine. It's me that would frighten you."

The young woman let out a hallow laugh and the sound made his chest tighten even more. "My eyes have been unseeing since I was a small child. "

He froze. She had moved with such refinement and self-assurance, he had never suspected she was…. "You're blind?"

"Yes, my physical eyes cannot see. But what I can see is your spirit. And you could no more frighten or harm me than the butterfly can the mountain." She took another step in his direction. "That is not to say your spirit is not strong, but that it is noble."

Leo slowly stood to face her fully. He was struck once more by her beauty. Her pale skin glowed softly in the starlight and her hair shimmered in the nearly nonexistent moonlight. "So, do you think you could help me find my father's village?"

A smile graced her soft lips. "Yes, but first wait here while I fetch you something to eat."

Leo took a step towards her. "Um, please don't tell anyone I'm here."

Her smile remained gentle. "I had no intention of doing so. May I ask your name though?"

He smiled. "It's Hamato Leonardo."

She bowed slightly. "Mine is Himura Amaya. I'm pleased to meet you, Leonardo. I will be back shortly." She turned and headed up the path with the same elegant confidence as before. He found himself marveling a new at her. From a distance it was impossible to even tell she was blind. He pondered this while nervously waiting for her to return.

Why had he been so quick to speak with her? To trust her? She was vulnerable, yet fearless. Something about her resonated deep inside him. He watched from behind a Sakura tree as her sole figured stepped from the shrine and down the path to the small graveyard. Her dark hair swirled around her in the wind, giving her an ethereal appearance. She approached, giving him a small smile as she set the tray with two bowls of rice, two of meat and vegetable, and two cups of tea on the stone bench. She knelt to one side and gestured for him to do the same.

He knelt, watching her movements with interest. Her smile faded slightly. "Is it so strange to find a blind woman in a village so far removed from the outside world?"

He blushed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare." He looked down with a touch of embarrassment. "Thank you for the food. I haven't had a real meal in a while." The small amount of food he'd brought with him was gone no more than a few days into his travel and he'd been forced to scavenge and hunt to survive the last few days.

Amaya smiled again with a little laugh. "I hate to disappoint you, but Yuka made the meal and she tends to put too much salt."

He grinned. "It can't be worse than the things my brother cooks."

She chuckled and they sat for a moment eating in silence. The stars sparkled above them, lighting their shared meal. At length she spoke. "You mentioned your father before."

He nodded and paused, realizing she could not see the motion. "Yes. I'm looking for his family's burial grounds, so that I can lay his remains to rest."

"It is an honorable thing you do, so I will tell you what I know. The only other village that was once near here was the one I was born in. A great fire swept through it, destroying most of the homes there."

He spoke softly, unsure if he were overstepping his bounds. "Is that how you lost your sight?"

She nodded. "I was only five when it happened. My parents died in the fire but I was rescued. My eyes, however, were severely damaged. The priest here agreed to take me in. I have lived with Master Shinta since." Her expression dropped some. "I will likely never leave here, as there is no place for me in the outside world."

 _Just like us._ He frowned. "The priest called you a priestess though."

She shook her head. "I can never truly become a miko, due to my limitations. They would never accept me, even though I have trained under my master for most of my life. He even entrust me teach the younger priestesses to deal with evil spirits."

He frowned. "Is that who you were talking about earlier?"

She sighed. "Yes, even here they do not fully accept me."

Leo felt his chest tighten again. Her vulnerability was easy to see while her strength was not. He was the opposite, always showing his strength and never his vulnerability. They were opposites and yet the same. She was an outcast among humans, just as he was.

"Amaya! Amaya come quickly!" A small figure ran down the path from the shrine. She turned to look in the voice's direction and when she turned back Leo was gone. He had disappeared as silently as the night.

* * *

A/N: I hope you're liking her so far. The more I writer her the more I _love_ her. Let me know what you think. Oh, and check out more of my art on deviant art. Be kind I'm a poor artist.


	6. The Shattered Pieces

**A/N: I'm so very glad everyone seems to be enjoying this fic so far. A special thanks to Wolfjade28. I just love your great reviews!**

* * *

 **New York**

Raph threw another foot soldier across the roof. "What is goin' on? It's like they don't care if they capture us or not."

Mikey blocked a katana blow. "Maybe they're waiting on someone else to get here."

Donnie swung his bo up to knock another robot soldier out. "I don't think so, I think it's something else." He suddenly gasped as panic shot through him. _Sarah!_ "No, this was just a distraction! Something is happening at home!" Donnie shot through the Foot that stood in his way.

"Wait, Donnie we can't lead them back to the lair!" Raph bounded after him with Mikey at his side.

"We can lose them in the sewers. We just need to get below." Donnie jumped down the next fire escape available, leading his brothers down into the sewers.

* * *

Sarah rushed to a small closet, setting Mira's trembling form inside. She kissed her daughter's head. "You have to stay here, Mira. Be very quiet and do not come out, no matter what you hear."

Tears streamed down her face and fear reflected in her eyes. "Mommy?"

"I love you, Mira. You'll be safe here. He doesn't know about you." She hugged her once more before closing the door.

Cat and Kala were standing near the door, which they'd locked. Kala looked pale and even Cat looked frightened. Sarah ran and pressed her shoulder against the door along with her sisters-in-law. Someone jiggled the handle outside and the three held fast against the door. "Break it down." The familiar male voice called.

The girls felt their bodies jar with the impact on the other side of the door. But they continued to hold it shut. The next blow sent the lock skidding across the floor. The three grunted, putting all their weight against the door. But the three of them combined barely matched that of one turtle when it came to weight. Another blow and the door came off its hinges sending the three sprawling on the floor. Cat rolled to one side, knocking over a box of tools.

Kala scrambled backwards as the large man blocked the doorway. The man laughed. "What? Aren't you glad to see me?"

Cat got to her knees, her eyes narrowed. "What the hell do you want?"

His eyes narrowed on her as well. "Still alive little wretch. I thought I took care of you last time."

Sarah glared coming to her feet, defiance flaring in her eyes. "How dare you come into my home and threaten my family!"

The man took two long strides into the room grasping her by the throat and lifting her off the floor. "Who do you think you're talking to woman!" In a flash, Sarah swung up her arm, jabbing the screwdriver she picked up into his bicep. The man gasped, releasing her. She continued to glare as she rubbed at her throat. "Little bitch!" He growled and backhanded her, sending her flying back into the room.

"Sarah!" Kala and Cat scrambled to her side. Kala pulled Sarah into her arms.

Cat turned brilliant green eyes full of rage on the man. "Bastard!" She shot forward intent on inflicting as much damage as possible, but she was thrown to the ground as well with one blow from his large hand.

"Cat!" Kala felt like she was paralyzed as his eyes landed on her once more. She'd felt those hands hit her too many times to count. She knew the damage they could inflict.

The man laughed pulling the screwdriver from his arm. "You put up more of a fight than I thought you would." He spoke to the Foot soldiers behind him. "Take them away."

As her hands were tied behind her back, Sarah prayed that Mira would stay quiet and still until they were gone. Even if they were taken, Mira would be found. She could feel Donatello getting closer.

* * *

 **Japan**

Leo watched Amaya speak with the young boy that had come running down the path from his place high in the Sakura tree.

"What is it Haruki?"

"Master Shinta sent me to find you. A man from the village has fallen ill."

Amaya nodded. "Very well, take me to him." The boy grabbed her hand and they ran back up the hill towards the shrine.

Leo frowned. For some reason he felt he needed to follow them. So slipping along in the darkness, he kept his eyes locked on the young woman. The shrine was built in the old style with shoji screens that opened easily to the outside world. It was through one of these open doors that he watched Amaya kneel beside a man laid out on the floor. The man seemed quite ill. He sweated and twitched uncontrollably.

Inside the room, Master Shinta spoke. "He fell ill earlier in the day. I cannot find any physical reason for his ailment. I thought perhaps he was besieged by a demon."

Amaya closed her physical eyes and opened her spiritual ones. She could see the spirit of the man lying prone on the floor before her. His inner light flickered with varying shades of color, revealing his indecisive soul. _This man is weak like most men in this day and age_. She could also see a darkness looming over him, sucking away his spirit. "It is as you feared, Master. An evil spirit has attached itself to him." She stretched forth her hand and narrowed her eyes. "Be gone demon!"

Leo gasped as a bright light filled the room. "What was that?" He watched as the man that had seemed close to death only a moment ago began to sit up. _How did she do that?_ He followed her with his eyes as she stood and left the room. He sighed. _The master of this shrine was not kidding when he said she'd have been a great priestess._ After a few moments she slid open another shoji screen. He moved quietly closer, still not letting the light from inside reveal him.

"Leonardo?" Her voice was low as to not attract attention. He didn't dare a response. "I know you're there. Meet me beside the tree in the morning. I will tell you where the other village once stood." She bowed slightly in his direction and he was once again mystified that she knew where he was. "Good night." She slid the screen closed. He felt a sudden loss at her disappearing form.

He let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. It was the best he could have hoped for. He found a place in the tall grass away from the village and gazed up at the millions of stars that twinkled there. _You'll be at rest soon, Father, just a little longer._ He rolled onto his side, trying to get comfortable. _That woman, Amaya…Why do I feel the need to stay with her? And why did I feel so lonely when she left, like a piece of me was suddenly missing?_ He closed his eyes. Maybe he'd understand things better in the morning.

* * *

 **New York**

Donnie slowed his pace as he pulled his cell from his belt intent on dialing Sarah's number. They had weaved their way around the sewers, losing the Foot that followed. He stumbled as he felt something strike his mate across her face. The blow had been quite hard and he growled in response to the pain that seeped into him through the bond.

Raph stopped and turned to look at him. "Donnie, what is it?"

"We have to hurry!" He stopped to press the speed-dail and something caught his attention in the phone's screen. His brothers gave a cry as he spun to block a sai that was descending towards his head. He gasped as a sharp pain entered his side in the same moment. In an instant, Mikey was wrapping his arms around him as Raph's howl of rage echoed off the tunnel walls. The lone Foot soldier crumpled to the ground.

"I've got you, bro." Mikey slipped Donnie's left arm over his shoulder. Blood trickled down his brother's right side.

Raph was in front of him a moment later. "Donnie, are you alright? Can you walk?"

Donnie shook his head. "Don't worry about me. We have to hurry. They're in danger."

Raph nodded. They were no more than two blocks from home now. And the lone Foot soldier wasn't like to say anything with his mechanical guts spilt on the tunnel floor. So they headed straight for home.

* * *

Sarah crumpled to her knees inside the elevator. Pain seared her side. _Donnie? Oh, no! What happened to you!_ A Foot soldier silently jerked her back to her feet. She gasped as the pain still echoed inside her body.

"Leave her alone." Cat growled, only to be rewarded with gag. Her green eyes still bore holes into the men that held them captive.

Kala had finally regained her voice. "You won't get away with this, when Mikey finds out he'll come for me. They'll come for us all."

Kassic turned to glare at her. The man that had once been her lover stared down at her with cold penetrating eyes. "I'm counting on it. Your new boyfriend can't save you now though."

"He's not my boyfriend. He's my husband!" Kala snapped, making Kassic's eyes go wide.

If it were even possible, his eyes seemed to grow colder still. As if in some way he had finally cut her off completely. "Gag that one as well." He turned his back on her as dirty rag was shoved into her mouth.

The girls were dragged from the garage and thrown into the back of a van. Sarah bit her lip. Donnie was in a lot of pain, but he was still conscious and surprisingly enough still getting closer. Every part of her wanted to cry out to him. But it would do no good, the van was pulling away. There was only one thing she could do now. It was a long shot. She kept her face stoic as she slipped her hand into her back pocket and pulled out the small round metal device.

If Donnie was incapacitated and unable to lead his brothers to them through the bond, then this small device was now their lifeline. _I just hope someone back home notices it before the battery runs out._

* * *

Raph and Mikey cautiously entered the lair, weapons drawn. Donnie trailed slowly behind them, leaning on his bo. A deathly silence filled their home. At once the two brothers began calling out.

"Kala!"

"Cat!"

"Sarah!"

The two ran through the lair looking for any sign of life. They paused when they came to the busted lab door. "Man, what happened here?" Mikey stepped over the door. "Kala?"

Donnie leaned against the doorframe. He shook his head and regretted as it made the room spin. "They're not here." His knees began to buckle beneath him.

"Whoa, easy bro." Raph helped him to one of the cots. "First things first, let's get you fixed up. Then we'll go find the girls."

Mikey knelt to examine the broken doorknob. "Yeah, they're probably just hiding somewhere."

Donnie closed his eyes, his breathing a bit labored. "No. Sarah's scared." His eyes shot wide. "Mira! Where is Mira!"

This sent his brothers into a new level of panic mode as they began searching franticly for the toddler. After running about tossing nearly every room in the lair, they returned to the lab to start tossing it as well. Raph paused. "Mikey, stop."

"What?"

"Shh, listen." Raph squinted. He could hear something, but it was very faint. He ran to a closet and flung open the door. His whole body sagged with relief. There on the floor with tears streaming her face and soft sobs racking her small body was Mira.

She stared up at him with unadulterated panic in her big brown eyes. "Uncle Raphie!"

He knelt and scooped her into his arms. Her little body trembled. He rubbed her shell gently. "It's okay. I've got you."

She sobbed louder. "Mommy said….Mommy said to be quiet…..She said to…to….stay there." She opened her eyes to see Donnie lying on the cot. "Daddy!"

Raph moved to his brother's side and laid her on his chest. Donnie snaked his left arm around her, a heavy sigh of relief leaving him. "You were a very good girl, Mira."

She clutched at his plastron. "I want Mommy." She sobbed.

He shut his eyes again. "So do I."

"I wish Leo was here." Mikey stood beside the cot with downcast eyes.

Raph growled and slammed a fist into the table beside the cot that held all the medical supplies. "Well, he ain't! He took off, Mikey! The first chance he got, he ran out on us!"

Mikey's eyes narrowed on his brother. "That's not true! He said he'd come back!"

Mira began sobbing hysterically and Donnie's arm tightened around her. "Stop it. You're frightening Mira."

Both turtles stopped and turned their gazes on the small innocent turtle, clinging desperately to her father. Raph's eyes softened as guilt swamped him. "I'm sorry, munchkin. I didn't mean it." He touched her head. "Uncle Leo will come back."

Donnie shuddered and Raph frowned. "Now, we need to get you fixed up, bro." He looked up at Mikey. "Call April and see if she'll watch Mira for us."

Mikey met Raph's gaze and knew he didn't want their niece to see the damage done to her father. So, he picked her up and headed into the living room to call April, where she continued to cry.

Raph moved to the right side of the cot and moved his brother's arms so he could see the damage. The wound bleed from the single puncture wound, but it didn't look too bad. "It don't look too deep. Does it feel like it hit anything major?"

Donnie kept his eyes closed and his face passive. "No, but it still hurts pretty bad." He frowned. _I'm sorry Sarah, I know you must be in pain too._

"Of course it hurts! You need to be more careful! Letting that stupid Foot soldier get the best of you!" Raph growled and then his tone softened a bit. "He got you just above your bridge."

"Does it look like it needs stitches?"

Raph examine the wound a bit. "I don't know, but it's still bleeding." He really wished Splinter was there at that moment. He'd never had a good bedside manner, that's why he'd always left the medical stuff up Donnie and Sarah. He sighed inwardly. But neither of them could help right now either. And the only other person that really got this kind of stuff was half way around the world. _Leo where are you?_

* * *

A/N: So this chapter is kind of short and not a whole lot of Leo/Amaya yet, but it's coming. -dramatic music playing- Chapter 7 got quite a bit and 8 is all for them, and its really yummy. Uh, yeah and keep those lovely reviews coming!


	7. Trust and Faith

**A/N: Oh, I really hope everyone is enjoying this so far. I'm amazing myself at the speed at which theses chapters are coming. I've never really focused on Leo so much and I'm finding that I really like the nobleness in him. And the vulnerability he tries to hide. Well, enough of my ramblings. On with the show!**

* * *

 **Japan**

Leo sat up with a start. Something felt wrong. It was still dark out but a dim glow on the horizon announced the coming of dawn. He looked around trying to figure out what had woken him. He glanced towards the village, but it was silent and still. He sighed. _It must have been my imagination._

He watched the sky above become brighter as dawn broke. The sunrise itself was obscured from view by the mountains that surrounded the valley. He rested his chin on his arms which were propped on his knees. _I hope this village Amaya spoke of is Master Splinter's, because I really need to head home._ He pulled out his cell and looked at the photo on its home screen. It had been taken at Mira's last birthday. Everyone was standing around laughing while in the foreground Mira was covered in chocolate cake. He smiled and decided to try for a signal, but frowned when not one bar appeared. "Donnie should have set this thing up to work off the satellites." He grumbled. Its battery too was low. So with a sigh, he shut it off.

He turned his attention to the small graveyard and the stone bench. He followed the path to the shrine with his eyes. And a vision appeared atop the hill. He knew instantly that it was Amaya, the fluidity of her movements were undeniable. In her arms she held a sack. Glancing around to be sure no one else was about he made his way towards the lovely Sakura tree. He was silent as she approached, but despite that a smile creased her lips. She stopped in front of him. "I'm sorry we were interrupted last night."

Leo fidgeted. "Amaya, can I ask you something? How is it that you knew I was here and that it was me?"

Her smile widened a bit. "As I said, although my physical eyes cannot see, I am able to see with my spiritual eyes and every soul is different. Just as every heart is different. I knew it was you because I have never met anyone with such a bright, strong soul. It is unique to say the least."

Leo felt himself smile at the compliment and for a moment they stood silently enjoying the morning breeze. Now in the daylight he could see her eyes. They were covered with an opaque blueish tint. But despite the oddness of them, he felt in some way they were beautiful.

She held out the sack to him. "I brought you some food for your journey."

He took it, careful not to touch her. "Thank you."

"To reach the village, you must travel straight east of here. You will come to large stone about my height that once was the marker to a crossroads. There you will turn north until you come to a stream. There will be a mountain to the east and the village is nestled in its side."

He bowed slightly. "Again, thank you."

She blushed. And Leo couldn't help but smile. Somehow it made her look innocent and incredibly cute. "May, I ask a favor of you? I know this is rather awkward….but may I travel with you? I have never been able to visit the grave of my own mother and father."

Leo flinched. She wanted to come with him? But she barely knew him. And yet, he wondered if she had felt the same connection as he had. The thing was she didn't know he was a freak of nature. He rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Amaya, I…"

She looked away. "Forgive me. I didn't mean to be so forward. I just…wanted to go there once." A tear trickled down one cheek before it was swiftly swept away. "I understand. It's alright."

His throat tightened with guilt. He needed to travel quickly and he wouldn't be traveling by road either. "No, you don't understand. I won't be traveling by the normal paths. It could be dangerous to take you with me. Plus, I'm…not normal."

She gave the same hallow laugh she had the night before. "Normal is relative."

Before he could even realize what he had done, he'd spoken. "Alright, but we must travel quickly. I've already stayed too long. I need to get home."

She bowed slightly. "I promise not to be a burden."

He looked around once more to be sure no one was out. "Are you ready to go now?"

She gave him a tentative smile. "Yes."

He turned and headed in the direction she had told him. Amaya followed a few steps behind.

* * *

 **New York**

Raph stepped out of the lab and into the living room. Mikey was still cradling Mira against him. She'd quieted, but fear was still etched in her face. "How is he?"

"He's resting." Raph put a hand on his shoulder. "He'll be okay. How's Mira?"

Mikey looked down at the tot in his arms. "She's fallen asleep."

"Were you able to get a hold of April?"

"Yeah, she's going to meet us. I didn't think it was a good idea for her to come to the lair right now." Mikey clenched his fist. "I wish we knew who did this." He wanted so badly to hold Kala safe in his arms. He glanced up at the monitor over the door. "Do you think the surveillance cameras could help?"

Raph shook his head. "Even if they could, the computer console is smashed. And Donnie's in no condition to put it back together right now."

A crash came from the lab and the two brothers hurried to see what had happened. "Donnie, what are you doin'? You're supposed to be restin'." Raph demanded.

Donnie was knelt on the floor going through a pile of scanners, monitors, and handheld devices. "I know I heard it."

"Heard what?" Mikey exchanged a look with Raph. Neither of them had heard anything.

"It's got to be in here." His hand landed on a small device with a large screen, just as it chirped.

"What is it?" Raph peered over his shoulder at the screen.

Donnie smiled. "That's my girl." He held up the device. "It's a homing beacon. Sarah must have known they were likely going to be captured."

Mikey felt hope swell inside him. "Can you tell where they are?"

Donnie studied the screen. "Looks like a warehouse at 21rst and Malcomb." Although, he could have led them there using their bond, the tracker was a whole lot faster and more precise. He pushed himself to his feet. "Alright, let's go."

"Donnie, you're in no shape to fight." Raph protested.

He glared. "If you were in my place, would you stay behind?"

Both Raph and Mikey shook their heads. Nothing short of death would keep them from their loved ones.

"No! Daddy don't go!" Mira came running in, new tears falling.

Donnie knelt again as she flung herself into his arms. He held her tightly. "I have to go, sweetheart. I have to find your mother."

"But I'm scared!"

Donnie swallowed hard. "There's nothing to be afraid of anymore."

"Daddy, please don't go." Her desperate plea caused his heart to ache.

Mikey knelt beside them. "It's okay, dudette. You're going to stay with Aunt April while we're gone."

"Yeah, and we'll be back before you know it." Raph added behind him.

Donnie struggled to his feet, Mira still clutched in his left arm. "Now, we need to hurry."

They met April about two blocks from her apartment in an alley, where Donnie reluctantly passed Mira to her for safe keeping. Then they headed in the direction of the homing beacon.

* * *

Cat licked the split in her lip again. She glared across the room at the large Neutrino. Then she glanced to her side, where Kala and Sarah hung from shackles just as she did. The side of Sarah's face was swollen and her eye was turning black. Kassic had obviously used more force on her. Her gaze went back to the man across the room and at the bandage wrapped around his bicep. _At least she got a blow in first._

She turned her attention back to shackles. _What I'd give to have that screwdriver right now._ She tested their strength. There was no way she'd be able to pull them loose. She glanced at her companions again. That's when she noticed Sarah's slight movement. The girl gave her quick look and Cat looked away. She suppressed the grin that wanted to spring to her face.

Sarah worked her hand a little further down into the cuff. Her petite frame was just too small to hold her in anything made for a regular sized adult. It wouldn't take long and she'd have her hands loose.

Between them, Kala was watching Kassic's every move. A part of her still feared him, but a larger part feared what Mikey might do when he found him here.

Kassic flipped open his communicator. "Open the portal."

"Do you have the turtles?"

"No, but I will soon. I have bait that they can't resist."

There was a snort from the other end. "Call me back when you actually have them."

The line went dead and Kassic glared at the blank screen. "Slimy pink slug."

He turned his back on the three girls and Sarah saw her chance. She pulled her hands free and darted for the panel that would release Kala and Cat's cuffs. She reached out to press the off button.

"Touch it and you'll lose one of your friends." Sarah turned to look at Kassic, his rifle was leveled at Kala. "It'll be like shooting fish in a barrel."

"Make a run for it Sarah!" Kala shouted.

Cat repeated the sentiment. "Sarah run!"

Sarah glared. "No! I'm not leaving! We're family and family sticks together."

Kassic took the short distance between them in three easy strides. He grasped her again by her already tender neck. "You're a troublesome little whelp, aren't you?" He dragged her to the center of the room and threw her to the floor. "Bring me a chain." He ordered a Foot soldier. There were only four with him now. The rest had already returned to Dimension X. The reality was he didn't need them anymore.

"You're going to regret this!" Sarah growled as he wrapped the chain rather tightly around her neck and padlocked it. The other end he attached to the floor with another lock, effectively forcing her to her knees.

He laughed with a smirk. "We'll see about that."

"Yeah, we will. When Raph gets here he's going to knock that smug look right off your face!" Cat growled.

Kassic approached her tilting her injured chin up. Green locked unflinching with brown. "I wouldn't be so sure of that. They'd do anything to keep you safe. I hold all the cards."

There was the sound of a scuffle outside the room and the door flew open. Raph snarled at the sight of Kassic touching his wife. "Get your filthy hands off her!"

Mikey's eyes flared with anger, he remembered all too well the damage this man had inflicted on Kala.

Donnie's eyes locked on Sarah and her swelling face. A feral growl rose in his throat. "You bastard!"

They started forward, but froze when Kassic pressed the tip of his riffle to Cat's throat. "Don't move or this one will lose her head." Raph backpedaled a half step, his eyes growing wide. Kassic grinned. "I thought so. You'll do anything for them. How weak?"

"Weak?" Kala spoke up for the first time since they were carried from the lair. He turned to look at her and her blue eyes bored into him. "What do you know! You think hitting women is a sign of strength! Love is something that makes you stronger not weaker. If anyone is weak, it's you."

Mikey grinned from ear to ear. She was finally losing her fear of Kassic. "You tell him babe!"

Kassic shot the turtle a look before striking the Neutrino across the face. On instinct, Michelangelo shot forward as the sound of the laser blaster echoed off the walls.

* * *

 **Japan**

Leo glanced over his shoulder at Amaya, she was still keeping pace with him despite the fact that he wasn't using the road. It was true that he could have probably moved a lot faster if she wasn't with him. But the fact that she was keeping pace with him now, impressed him. She quietly followed, hands clasped in front of her. They hadn't spoken much since leaving the village.

He stepped around a large rock and she followed placing her feet where his had been, literally walking in his footsteps. He glanced at her again. "So, how did you learn English?"

She smiled. "An American teacher visited our village some time ago. She and I became good friends. We learned from one another."

"Oh, I see."

"Was your father Nihonjin? Is that how you came to speak our language?"

Leo sighed. "Yes, I suppose you could say that."

"Tell me, what is it like in America? Do you still have family there?"

"Yes, I have three brothers, their wives and niece." He frowned. "They're probably pretty worried about me. I've overstayed the time I said I would. But finding the burial ground has proved a lot harder than expected."

She smiled slightly. "That's quite a large family. Do you also have a wife?"

He glanced at her, admiring the way the shadows from the trees and sun danced across her porcelain skin. "No."

She looked away. "I'm sorry, I assumed that as the eldest you would…"

He chuckled a little. "No, I haven't met anyone that would be interested in me. My brothers were lucky to find their wives. And I'm happy for them. Do you have any siblings?"

She shook her head. "No. I was an only child at the time my parents died. Will you tell me about them to pass the time?"

He smiled. "Sure." They had reached the stone that marked the ancient crossroads, and he turned due north. "There's Michelangelo, he's the youngest of my brothers. He likes to play jokes on everyone and goof off a lot of the time. But he's genuine and tender hearted. He'd give you the shirt right off his back if you needed it." _That is if he wore shirts._ "Then there is Donatello. He's a genius by anyone's standards. He can invent the craziest contraptions as well as the most amazing things you could ever imagine. He's pretty calm and level-headed, but sometimes he can be a bit impatient." He smiled to himself, remembering the many explosions his brother had caused as a child. "Then there's Raphael. He's stubborn and hot-headed. He can be reckless and crass at times and way too blunt. But he means well, most of the time. In a way he's a lot more sensitive than Mikey could ever be."

He weaved a path between two boulders and Amaya followed, listening intently. "And what of their wives?"

Leo smiled again, picturing the three girls. "Mikey and Kala just got married a few months before our father died. But we've known Kala a long time. She's a lot like Mikey in that she always looks on the bright side of every situation. She's sincerely kind and generous." He laughed. "They're still kind of in their honeymoon stage so we have to remind them to keep it in their room a lot." Amaya chuckled behind him, a hand pressed to her lips. "Raph and Cat have been married for several years now. She runs a motorcycle shop. She's a tough one, that's for sure, otherwise she wouldn't be able to handle Raph so easily. He and Donnie usually go up in the evenings and help her out, so the shop's been doing pretty good."

"And what of your last brother's wife?"

Leo sighed. "Sarah…she's been with us in some ways most of our lives. She's more of a little sister to us than just Donnie's wife. No, that may not be quite right either. In a funny way, she's been sort of a mother-hen. She's incredibly smart and her cooking is out of this world." He laughed lightly. "At least it's a lot better than Mikey's. But she loves us each for everything that we are and everything we aren't." He paused looking up at the sun through the trees. "It's strange to think they've only been married seven years. It feels like she's always been there. She's been there to pick up the pieces of our lives so many times, just like she was this time. She and my brother have a very special connection. And they also have Mirakuru."

"Is that your niece? What a lovely name."

"Yes." They had come to the stream. "Do we need to cross here?"

She nodded. "Yes."

He stepped down to the water's edge and without thinking leapt the few feet across. Not to be deterred, Amaya pulled up the ends of her kimono and stepped down into the water. She let out a small cry as her foot slipped on the wet rocks and she started to fall forward.

In a flash, he was in the water, her wrapped safely in his arms. "Are you okay?"

She nodded against his plastron and then blinked as she felt the soft leathery skin of his biceps. He gasped as her hands slowly moved up his arms to his shoulders. They felt like fire as they crawled gently up his body. Fear of rejection suddenly overcame him as her hands moved higher. "Amaya, wait…I…"

"Shh…." She said softly as her hands moved across his face and mask. He watched her, waiting for the scream of freak and panicked cries that usually followed. But she remained still, her face impassive. He shuddered as her hand slipped behind him, finding his shell. Her fingers ghosted over him until he felt she knew nearly every inch of his body as well as he did. There was an intimacy to her touch that he had never known before.

At last she spoke. "Shall we continue our journey, Leonardo?"

He couldn't help but smile, his heart pounding with joy. She had accepted him, imperfections and all.

* * *

A/N: Awww...it's too sweet! I can just picture this so clearly in my head (thus the cover art). I can imagine Leo blushing like crazy the whole time too! Poor Leo... Don't forget to tell me if you like it!


	8. My Own Path

**A/N: I am so overly joyed at the wonderful reviews! I'm so glad you're enjoying this piece so well. A question was posed for the last chapter. How does she know he's the eldest without being told. It's a cultural assumption. Traditionally the eldest son would undertake such a difficult journey.**

 **I really hope you like this chapter! Bring on the fluff!**

* * *

 **Japan**

Leo cradled Amaya against his chest. "It's okay, I can walk." She protested for the fourth time, the fervent blush still painting her pale cheeks.

"No way, you twisted your ankle back there." Leo kept his eyes forward, trying desperately not to allow the sensation of the soft warm body pressed against him and the heavenly scent of flowers to overtake him.

"But I promised I wouldn't be a burden."

"Nonsense, you're not being a burden. And you're not walking on that ankle until the swelling's gone down." He said firmly.

At the base of the small mountain there was a waterfall and to its side was a winding path, overgrown but still visible. He set her on a large stone and bent to examine her injury. The swelling was starting to go down a bit. "Why don't you stay here and let the cold water heal your ankle. I'll go ahead and check things out."

For a split second, fear flickered in her features, to be replaced by a stoic solid nod. "Alright."

He hesitated as he stood. "Will you be okay here?"

She looked away. "Yes."

His guts twisted at the forlorn look she wore. Without thinking he reached out to brush a hand along her cheek. The soft sigh that left her sent his heart racing. "I'll be right back."

He drew his katana as he started up the path, trimming away the branches that overhung the trail. _Why am I being so impulsive with her? What possessed me to think I could touch her like that? Then again, she didn't seem to mind._

It didn't take long for him to reach the village and find the grave makers. A wave of relief washed over him at the sight of the name Hamato on several of them. Not far away he found another set of markers baring the name Himura on them. _This must be Amaya's family._

He decided it would be best to bring her up before preparing a place to bury Splinter. So, he returned to the waterfall to find Amaya sitting on the bank and her foot dangling into the water. She turned to gaze up at him. He looked down into the pale blue orbs that despite the fact they couldn't see, felt as though they could peer into every corner of his heart. "How is it?"

She pulled her foot from the water and ran her fingers gently over it. "A lot better. I think I can walk on it now."

He put a hand on her shoulder to stop her from getting up. "Let's have some lunch first." He pulled the paper sack from his duffle bag and handed her one of the rice balls.

They ate in quiet companionship for a while, savoring the warm sun. "Leonardo, what….?" She paused, not wanting to hurt or offend him.

He sighed. "You want to know what I am, right?"

Her head dropped some. "I just wish to understand. You are no kappa. I would have sensed that right from the start."

He hadn't expected to have to tell their story and a part him still feared her rejection. But she wanted to know and so he told her. He told her of the mysterious ooze and how it had transformed them as well as Splinter. He told her of the vendetta between his master and Oroku Saki. He didn't look at her as he spoke, not wanting to see the disgust in her face. When he fished he sat quietly staring at the half eaten carrot in his hand.

"Such a hard life, no wonder your soul bares so many scars."

He looked up at her in time to see her wipe away a tear. His heart skipped a beat. She was shedding tears for him. His voice held wonderment when he spoke. "Amaya…"

She stood. "It's time to go."

He stood, replacing the paper bag in his duffle. "Yes. Are you sure you can walk?"

She smiled. "If you'll let me lean on you."

He smiled as well. Taking one of her small delicate hands in his, he pulled her a step closer. "Of course."

He felt himself blush as she wrapped her warm hands around one of his large muscular arms. Together they ascended the path that led to the village. After asking her parents' names, he found the correct marker. She knelt beside it and placed her palms together with a soft prayer. He left her there momentarily to retrieve a plank of wood to use as marker for Splinter. As he carved his name into it in the traditional kanji, he felt there was a kind of irony that this wood marker would bare his father's true name.

Taking out a shovel, he dug a small hole deep enough for the urn. He could feel the lump grow in the back of his throat again as he looked at the vessel. Amaya's warm hand landed gently on his shoulder. "May I say a prayer for your father?"

His voice quivered in spite of every effort he made not to let it. "Yes, please."

She knelt beside him, placing her palms together as before and began to pray. He mimicked her actions, praying for his father to rest in peace. And then they sat in silence, the wind swirling around them and rustling the trees above. Somewhere nearby two Turtle Doves sang softly their contentment above.

He bit back the tears that wanted to spring to his eyes. He had to be strong for his brothers, for his family. _Never show your weakness_. He chanted in his head as he covered the urn in soil.

Then something happened, so unexpected yet so amazing. Amaya wrapped her arms around his neck. He stiffened for a moment as she spoke softly in his ear. "Your soul is in so much agony. It's time to release it. Share your pain with me."

He dropped his head to her shoulder as silent sobs racked him. His arms came up to embrace her and draw her nearer. Never before had he been able to express such emotion in the presence of another. He had been groomed to be cool and calm under pressure, never to show uncertainty or fear. When the tears at last slowed and he took in deep lungfuls of air, he spoke. "I'm afraid…"

She continued to hold him as she whispered. "Of what?"

"I'm afraid that I won't be what they need me to be. I'm afraid of making mistakes that can never be fixed. I'm afraid I will never be able to fill our father's shoes."

She sat back and he looked down at her. Unshed tears glistened in her eyes. She cupped his face gently. "Your fear is unfounded. No one can ask more of you than that you do your best. Every son feels he will never amount to his father, yet what you don't realize is every life is different. Each brings with it its own challenges and own rewards. He may have been an expert at his life, but that does not make him an expert at yours. You must follow your own path."

Leo blinked at her as Splinter's words echoed in his mind. _"We must each choose our own path."_ He suddenly felt as if a heavy weight had lifted from his heart. He bowed to her. "Thank you, Amaya."

She smiled sadly as little droplets of rain landed in her hair. He looked up at the sky. He hadn't realized it had grown dark with rain clouds. More droplets fell to splash upon his head and roll down onto his shoulders. "We should find shelter." He rose, taking her hands and pulling her to her feet. Giving Splinter's grave one last look, he turned away towards the abandoned village.

The sky gave a crack of thunder as it shed its tears upon the couple. They were both drenched by the time they located a hut with most of its roof still intact. Leo built a small fire with what dry wood he could find.

Amaya shivered and he frowned. "Are you cold?"

"Just a bit." She fibbed. In truth she was very cold as she was soaked to the bone. The heavy fabric of her kimono clung to her.

He watched her shiver again as she tried to sit a little straighter on the debris strewn floor. "I'm sorry I don't have anything to cover you with. But if you'd like I can help warm you up."

She blushed, wondering exactly what he meant. She gave a tentative nod. "Alright." He moved to sit behind her and pull her gently back into his chest. Her blush intensified as his arms wrapped around her. "What are you doing?"

A small blush of his own tinted his cheeks. "The fastest way to warm you is to share our body heat."

"Oh." She leaned deeper into him, closing her eyes. "Aren't you cold?"

"The cold doesn't affect us like it does humans. I think it has something to do with our mutation." He smiled down at the top of her head as a soft sigh left her.

"I see." For a long moment they sat quietly, enjoying the sound of the rain and the crackle of the fire. It was a rare peaceful moment, the world slipping away. Amaya was reluctant to disturb it, but a worry was pressing her mind and heart. "Will you be going home now?"

He nodded slowly. "Yes, I've done what I came to do. And I've already stayed far too long."

She didn't open her eyes as she spoke, but he could sense her watching him. "How will you get there? America is so far away."

"I'll have to catch a flight headed for New York, which is going to be a bit tricky since I didn't plan on staying this long and so I don't know what the schedule looks like for the next few days." He laughed. "I don't suppose you have internet way out here."

She lifted her head slightly from its place on his shoulder, tilting it to one side. "Internet? I've heard the villagers speak of it before, but I have never used it. I haven't had a need for it."

He understood. Besides the fact that she led a simple life out here amongst the mountains, she likely was not able to use a computer without some special adaptations; which again would be hard to come by out here.

"I'd be willing to find out for you, if you'd like." She winked conspiratorially. "I believe Master Shinta has a computer tucked away somewhere."

He chuckled. "All I really need is a Wi-Fi connection. Do you have a library in your village?"

She rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "There is only the library at the school, but perhaps it would suit your needs."

"Yes, I think-" He paused as something caught his attention. "What's that noise? Is that thunder?"

Amaya listened and her eyes grew wide with panic. "No, it's a rock slide and it's getting closer!"

He shot to his feet, grabbing Amaya and his duffle bag. They ran outside into the driving rain. He gasped at the sight that met him. It looked like half the mountain was about to fall on their heads. He pulled Amaya into his arms as he turned and tried to outrun the deadly tidal wave of rocks and debris. He sped down the path, but the sound grew louder as it got closer.

Relief washed over him as they came in sight of the bottom of the mountain. But it vanished as small pebbles began to hit his shell. He clutched her tighter to him as he dove under a small rocky overhang. She covered her head as he tried to shield her with as much of his body as he could. Gradually the sound faded until it was nothing more than the pitter-patter of rain.

Slowly he stood, glancing around. "I think it's over." He looked down at the young woman he had become so fond of over the past day. _That was way too close. If anything had happened to her, I'd never forgive myself._ He took her hand and helped her up. "Are you alright?"

She dusted herself off. "Yes. What about you? Are you injured?"

He chuckled. "Nothing a little turtle wax can't fix." She gave him a crocked smile, obviously not understanding the joke. He shook his head. "Never mind. I'm fine, but it's getting late and the rain has finally stopped. We should head back, before it gets too dark."

He took her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. She smiled as he led her the last few feet down the mountain path and began their journey back. When they reached the stream, he lifted her into his arms and waded across before letting her down again and taking her hand once more. They had made it nearly back to the village when voices began ringing through the forest.

They paused in the pale dusk light to listen. She clung to his arm. "The villagers are looking for me."

Worry for her safety washed over him. "They shouldn't find me with you." If they did there was no telling what they might try to do to him, or worse to her.

Amaya bit her lip. Determination etched in her face. "Go on then. I know the way from here."

She felt him brush her cheek again and she shivered. His touch sent her blood rushing as it had earlier in the day and made her ache for more of it. Without a sound, he jumped into the trees and disappeared from view. Within moments she was surrounded by the young shrine maidens.

"We've been looking for you everywhere."

"Master Shinta has been worried."

"Where have you been?"

"I'm sorry. I went for a walk and lost my way." It perhaps wasn't the truth, but it was something they would easily believe.

Leo watched as the young women that surrounded her lead her back up to the shrine. He followed at a distance. What was it about Amaya that made him want to lose himself? She seemed to draw to the surface the parts of him, no one else could –the parts he had learned to suppress over his lifetime. He watched as Master Shinta rushed out to greet her. They spoke softly and returned inside together. Leo found a place in a tree near the room she'd occupied the night before.

He sighed as he waited. Why was he waiting for her, instead of leaving that very minute? _To say goodbye. I owe her that much._ His heart twisted at the thought. Something inside him screamed not to leave her. _But I can't take her home with me. I mean we aren't even a couple_. His chest tightened again as the voice replied. _Why not? Why can't I take her, if she wants to go?_ There it was. Was he bold enough to ask this woman he had only just met to come home with him, to be with him?

The truth was he didn't know. But what he did know was the thought of leaving her made his heart ache in a way he'd never felt before. A shadow moved inside the room and he silently slipped down the tree and onto the porch beside the open shoji screen. "Amaya?" Inside he could see her knelt with her back to him. He frowned as he saw her swiping furiously at the tears streaming her face. He walked quietly forward to sit in front of her. "Amaya, what's wrong?"

She continued to swipe at the still streaming tears. "I'm sorry. My behavior is unbecoming of a woman my age. I act like a foolish child."

He caught her hands and pressed them tightly between his. "Please tell me, why are you crying?"

She took a deep breath. "Leonardo, do you believe in fate?"

"I…" He paused unsure of how to answer.

She lowered her head a bit. "The old ones say that certain souls are forever bound by the red string of fate regardless of time or space. And that we are connected to them no matter where the other is."

He sighed. "Before last night, I might have questioned that, but now…" He lifted her chin and stroked his large thumb along her cheek. "Yes, I believe."

She threw her arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder. "The very thought of you leaving, makes my heart feel like it's being ripped out of my chest."

He closed his eyes as he wrapped her tightly in his arms, his own heart breaking. "Tell me what to do, what to say. I'll do anything. Just please stop crying."

She took a few deep breaths, regaining control of her raging emotions. But she did not release him. Instead she turned her face to bury it in his neck. The whisper that followed made his heart skip a beat. "Take me with you."

He tightened his grip on her. "You'd go with me? But we've barely known each other a day."

"But it feels like a hundred lifetimes."

He sighed. "Yes, but Master Splinter would never-" He fell silent as she sat back and pressed her fingers to his lips.

"What would Leonardo do?"

He wrapped her again in an even tighter embrace. "Oh, Amaya…"

Suddenly the shoji screen leading into the shrine was pushed aside. Master Shinta stood, staring at them for a moment, taking in the scene before him. He'd been listening for some time.

Leo couldn't prevent the small possessive growl that left him as he tried to pull Amaya deeper still into his chest. How had the man snuck up on them? The priest eyed them for a long moment before stepping in and closing the screen behind him. There was sadness in his eyes as he spoke. "If what you have said is true, then you should go Amaya. I will not keep you here."

She sat back. "Master?"

"May I ask though, where is it you intend to go?"

The old priest and Leo locked eyes. "My home is in New York."

"And when do you propose to leave?"

Leo frowned. "As soon as possible. I have a bad feeling about something."

Master Shinta seemed to measure the turtle with his gaze. He gave a heavy sigh. "If it is true that your souls are bound, then I have no right to interfere with fate. Is this what you truly desire Amaya to be with this….man?"

She squeezed Leo's hand. "I have never been more certain of anything in my life."

"And what of you, stranger? Is this what you desire?"

Leo looked down at the beautiful creature in his arms. It was undeniable that he wanted this. He knew there were so many reasons why he shouldn't. He had so many responsibilities already. But at the moment none of those reasons seemed to matter. It was time for him to choose his path. "Yes, more than anything."

The priest nodded. "Then it is my duty to help you. Wait here." He left the room and Leo shifted nervously.

She smiled up at him. "Don't worry. He won't tell anyone."

He smiled as well. He stroked a hand through her long dark hair. "You understand then…that I love you, right?"

"Yes, as I love you."

He lifted her chin and kissed her softly. She leaned into him, allowing him to control the pace and depth. It was a bit timid at first, tender and sweet. He lingered, devouring her luscious lips – their soft texture and warmth. Then she parted her lips and he delved inside. She tasted of berries. A soft sigh left her, sending a shiver down his spine. He at last released her mouth and she tucked her head under his chin.

He chuckled lightly. "This is so unlike me. Raph's the impulsive one."

"It's not impulsive when it is meant to be." She held on to him a little tighter.

"But you're sure you want me, even knowing what I am?"

"Yes, it is your heart and soul that I love. It matters not what the outside looks like. Besides," a small mischievous grin lit upon her lips, "I like the outside too."

He chuckled again as the door was slid open and Master Shinta stepped inside. He carried in one hand an old cloak, which he handed to Leo. "I have asked a favor of friend. He will take you to Osaka. And he will ask you no questions." He knelt beside Amaya and reached out to take her hands. "Know that you are always welcome here. You have been like a daughter to me, Amaya. I will truly miss you."

"Thank you, Master Shinta. You too have been like a father to me. I will never forget all you have done for me and all you have taught me."

"Take these." He handed her a set of prayer beads. "They belonged to my master before me. They will keep you safe."

She clutched them to her chest. "Thank you. I will cherish them."

"Now, if you intend to go. You must hurry. I have arranged for my friend to meet you at the school." He pulled a slip of paper from his shirt. "Also, here is a list of flights that will be leaving in the next few hours." As he handed the paper to Leo, he locked eyes with him once more. "Take care of her."

"With my life." Leo swore.

Master Shinta seemed pleased with his response and turned back to the young woman. "Be happy, child. Goodbye."

She nodded as a tear slipped from her eye. "Goodbye, Master Shinta."

With that the man left the room. Amaya stood and crossed the room to an old trunk. He followed and watched as she pulled out a small object wrapped in cloth. "What's that?"

She unwrapped it and showed it to him. It was a photo in a small metal frame, no bigger than the palm of her hand. The frame was scorched but the picture relatively unharmed. It was of a woman and a man holding a small baby. "I have very little to remind me of my family. It may be a bit silly, because I can't even see it. But knowing it's there, gives me some peace."

Leo fit it easily into his bag. "Is there anything else you want to bring?"

She shook her head. "No, I need nothing else."

He helped her gently to her feet and pulled on the cloak. Taking her hand, they stepped out into the moonless night. "Then it's time to go home." He said as they headed for their rendezvous.

* * *

A/N: Phew that was a long chapter. And there's so much more to come. Please review, I'm just finding them so awesome!


	9. Loose Ends

**A/N: Hmm...I don't really got much to say except thanks for all the continued support!**

* * *

 **New York**

April clutched little Mira in her arms as she paced her small apartment. The young turtle had yet to stop crying. "I want Mommy!" She sobbed into April's shoulder. "I want Daddy!"

April rubbed her head and arms as she'd seen Sarah do a million times, but the girl would not quiet. "It's alright, Mira. They'll be back soon. I promise." The problem was that as confident as she sounded, she knew Mira could sense her worry, which in the end was probably making her cry more.

April's cell rang and she fumbled for it with the small turtle in her arms. She didn't bother to look at the caller ID. "Hello?"

"Hey, April. I know I'm a bit late, but could you-"

Her eyes widened. "Leo! Oh, God. Leo thank goodness, we've all been so worried about you."

"Well, I've been trying to get a hold of the guys but no one's answering. I was wondering if you could come get us from the airport." He paused. "Wait, is that Mira? Why is she crying?"

She collapsed into her sofa. "You're back in town." She patted Mira's shell. "Shh, it's going to be alright now. Uncle Leo's back."

This seemed to quiet her just a bit and she lifted her head to gaze at April. "Uncle Leo?"

"April, what's going on? Is something wrong?" There was true concern in his tone now.

"I don't know exactly what's going on. Someone broke into the lair and kidnapped Cat, Kala and Sarah. The guys went after them."

"How long ago? Do you know where they were headed?"

April rubbed her throbbing temple. "A few hours ago. They were headed for a warehouse at 21rst and Malcomb, I think."

"Got it."

"Be careful Leo."

"Don't worry, April. You just watch over Mira."

He hung up and she dropped the phone on the couch beside her. Relief washed over her. Now that Leo was back, everything would be alright. As a foursome they could do anything. She blinked. "Did he say 'us'?"

* * *

Leo landed on a rooftop across the street from the warehouse. He looked down at Amaya in his arms. "It's probably not a good idea to take you into battle with me, but I'd be too afraid to leave you behind. Once we're inside, you'll need to stay very close and very quiet."

She nodded. "Yes, I understand."

* * *

"Please, stop! Leave him alone!" Kala cried as Shredder struck Mikey across the face again. After Kassic's warning blast had seared Kala's hair, the turtles had stopped cold. It was an unfortunate fact that the malicious Neutrino had the upper hand. He had forced them back and into shackles like the girls.

Kassic had signaled Dimension X upon their capture and Shredder had arrived soon after. He had noticed the absence of the fourth turtle and proceeded to interrogate them on their brother's whereabouts. "You'll tell me where Leonardo is. You will all pay for your impudence."

Mikey spit out a mouth full of blood. "Bite me."

Shredder turned to Raph. "Tell me." He struck him hard in the head. Raph just glared as if the blow had meant nothing, which earned him another fist across his beak. On the other side of the room, Cat pulled against her shackles with every blow her husband received. She bared her teeth. This was her first encounter with Shredder and she already hated him.

Raph's eyes shot in her direction for a brief moment before locking with Shredder's and pulling himself back to his full height. "Go to hell."

Shredder continued down the line to Donnie. He pressed the sharp tips of his gauntlet against the turtle's neck. "You'll tell me or you'll suffer."

Donnie said nothing, just glared as Raph had done. Until Shredder jabbed the spikes of his gauntlet into his already injured right side. Sarah shrieked in both pain and outrage. Forgetting the chain around her neck, she jerked forward. It caught hard, slamming her against the floor. She pushed herself back to her knees. "Stop it! I'll tell you anything you want to know! Just stop!"

"Sarah, no…" Donnie lifted his head to look at her over Shredder's shoulder. Blood trickled down his side to land on his thigh and trail down his leg to form a small puddle upon the floor.

Her eyes widened as Shredder turned his cold gaze on her. "So there is a weak one among you." He approached her slowly. "Tell me girl, where is Hamato Yoshi and Leonardo?"

Sarah grit her teeth as the others urged her not to speak. She had no intention of telling Shredder where Leonardo was. She had stopped the assault on her beloved and the others, and that was all she had hoped for. She bit her lip.

"Fine, I'll resume my interrogation." He started to turn away.

"No! Please!" Tears welled in her eyes. "Master Splinter is…he died."

"What!" Shredder roared. "He died before I could take my revenge!"

"What are you doin', Sarah!" Raph yelled.

She narrowed her eyes on the man before her. "Yes, he died peacefully in his sleep with his loved ones surrounding him."

Donnie had caught on. _She's stalling for time. But why?_ There was no help forthcoming.

Shredder stomped forward and jerked Sarah up so hard it snapped the chain from the floor. She gave a cry as it dug into her neck. "You little whore! I'll get my revenge no matter what! And if that means taking it out on these miserable turtles and you three weaklings, I will!"

Donnie growled, straining against his shackles. "Leave her alone, Shredder!"

The man in metal didn't even glance his way. "And I'll start with you."

He threw her into Kassic's waiting hands, who grinned devilishly. "It would be my pleasure. This little troublemaker has been a thorn in my side for a while now." He took hold of what was left of the chain and raised his fist.

The door suddenly flew open and there stood Leonardo ready for battle. Everyone gasped as he threw a dagger that jabbed right through Kassic's upraised hand. The man gave a howl of pain, dropping Sarah to the floor and stumbling back. He clutched at his wrist.

Amaya watched from outside the doorway. She could see inside many bright glowing souls. But two seemed different, distorted and dark. One in particular looked as though it were being swallowed by darkness. The soul was so dark, that only a tiny speck of light could be seen within it.

Leo shot forward meeting Shredder's gauntlets with his katana. "Sarah! Get out of there!"

The small brunette made a dash for the panel that would unlock the brothers' shackles, only to be slammed to the floor a few feet away. Kassic turned her over and held Leo's dagger above her. "I've had enough of you!"

"Damnit!" Donnie cried. "Keep your hands off her!"

Sarah flinched as the dagger descended to stab her in the chest. There was a flash of green as Leo crashed into Kassic. She scrambled back as the two rolled away from her. Sarah pulled herself up along the wall, her hand on the button. Suddenly, her face was rammed into the wall and Shredder's gauntlet pressed against the back of her neck, while no more than three feet away Donnie snarled.

Amaya watched the darkened soul come close. The desire to rid the world of the incredible evil overcame her and she stepped out.

There was a sudden flash of light and Shredder cried out his body crumpling to the floor, writhing in pain. Amaya knelt next to him, the prayer beads clasped in her hands and her eyes narrowed. She extended her hand and there was another flash of light.

"Amaya!" Leo cried, taking his eyes off Kassic for a split second and receiving a punch to his stomach.

Shredder's body quacked and he thrashed his head from side to side. She gave a cry as one more flash of light left her hands and he at last lay still, his eyes rolling back into his head.

Sarah stared at the strange woman for a moment, where she slumped against the wall. Then coming to her senses she pressed the button to release the shackles.

"Amaya!" Leo called as he threw Kassic over his shoulder and dashed towards them. He stroked her cheek. "Amaya, are you alright?"

"Yes." She said softly after a moment. He let a sigh of relief leave him.

Sarah caught Donnie as he began to fall to his knees. They crumpled slowly to the floor, clutching one another. Mikey dashed to the other panel that released the cuffs from the girls. He pressed Kala to his chest whispering softly in her ear.

Raph gently ran his thumb along Cat's split lip. He growled as he turned to glare at Kassic. "How dare you hurt her again! I'll gut you for sure this time."

Mikey stepped away from Kala. "Not before me." He pulled a dagger from his belt and narrowed his eyes on Kassic. "You and I have a score to settle." His voice was cold and deadly serious. Raph blinked at him. He'd never heard his brother use such a tone. Mikey stalked forward his intentions very clear.

Kassic grabbed his laser riffle and fired. Mikey dodged the blast and Raph charged in, fire blazing in his eyes. He didn't give the man another chance to fire as he caught the riffle in his twin sia. The large turtle and the large Neutrino fought with brute strength for a moment until Kassic twisted the riffle sending it, along with one of Raph's sia, flying across the room. Kassic slammed his elbow into the turtle's chin. Raph stumbled back a few paces, giving Mikey the chance to attack.

Leo caught Raph as he stumbled. "I've got you, bro."

Raph rubbed his chin. "Stay out of this, Leo. This guy is ours."

The youngest brother flew through the air, dagger aimed for Kassic's throat. But the man caught his hand and countered with Leo's dagger. Mikey caught his hand as well. His eyes bore into the Neutrino. "You won't ever lay a hand on her again!"

Kassic laughed. "I must say it was fun. I enjoyed teaching them all a lesson, but especially Kala. Her screams always did thrill me."

Mikey bared his teeth and snarled. He bucked against Kassic's hold and the Neutrino twisted throwing him across the room. Raph was back on him before he could recover fully laying blowing after blow into his stomach. Across the room, Mikey pushed himself to his knees, staring at the abandoned sai in front of him.

Raph ducked as Kassic threw another punch at his head. He jabbed with his one sai, embedding it to the hilt in the large man's midsection. At the same moment, Mikey jumped at Kassic and the other sai stabbed him in the neck. Kassic made no sound as his body fell backwards, unmoving.

"That's for thinkin' you could put your hands on our wives." Raph kicked him in the side.

"Yeah, nobody messes with our girls." Mikey growled.

Leo felt Cat and Kala rush past him to embrace his brothers. And for once there was no since of longing in his heart. He turned back to watch Amaya stand, her hands moving to grasp the doorframe. He went to her side and pulled her against him.

Donnie had watched the entire battle with his head resting on Sarah's shoulder. She had torn a piece of her shirt and tucked it into the wound on his side. He sat back and gently stroked the side of her swelling face. His eyes fell to the chain around her neck. He grasped it in both hands, carefully avoiding the reddening skin of her neck, and gave one hard yank snapping it in two. It fell away and he frowned worriedly at her. "He hurt you."

"I'll be okay." She reassured him, before pulling him back down into her arms.

A groan from the floor made everyone flinch. Leo pushed Amaya gently behind him. He prepared for another fight as Shredder began moving on the floor.

Oroku Saki groaned again and a hand came up to pull the metal mask from his face. "What is this?" It was like he was seeing things for the first time. Donnie pulled Sarah a little tighter against him as the man shifted to his knees. The turtles went unnoticed as he pulled his helmet off to gaze at it in wonderment. "Why…?"

"What's wrong with him?" Raph asked as he brandished his blood stained sai.

This made Oroku Saki look up. He blinked in surprise at them. "What are you?" He grabbed at his head. "Oh, my head feels like it's going to split in two."

Amaya slowly stepped around Leo, but he didn't let her get far as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "You had a demon attached to your soul. I have never seen such a powerful demon. It must have been attached to you for a very long time. But I was able to remove it."

He looked up at her with clear brown eyes. "Are you a miko? Do I know you?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Do you know who you are?" Kala asked. Mikey had her pressed against his side with an arm of steel.

He blinked. "Yes, I'm Oroku Saki."

Leo relaxed a little, though he did not release Amaya. "Do you know who the Shredder is?"

He stood slowly and everyone took a reflexive step back. "No, should I?" He rubbed his head again. "The last thing I remember is becoming angry at my sensei. Then there was a voice in my head and I don't remember anything after that."

Everyone lowered their weapons and relaxed their stances. Relief rimmed his voice as Leo spoke. "Then you should go home and forget about us. We're just figments of your imagination."

Oroku Saki stood and wandered out into the hall and down the street beyond. Never to be heard from again.

Donnie released a heavy breath. "Did that really just happen? Is he really gone for good?"

Leo looked down at Amaya. "Yes, it's finally over."

Sarah helped Donnie to his feet, as she gazed at the young woman in Leo's arms. "Not to be rude, but who exactly are you?"

Amaya blinked and Leo's arm tightened around her a bit. "This is Amaya. She was born in the same village as Master Splinter."

Raph frowned. "Is that what took you so long? You were pickin' up some girl! If you'd have been any later-"

Leo glared at his brother. "No, Raph, that was not what I was doing at all! And Amaya isn't just some girl either!"

Cat stepped between them. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, everyone chill. Let's go home before we have any family squabbles." She smiled at Leo. "It's good to have you home, Leo."

"Yeah, it is bro." Mikey chimed in with a grin.

"Yes, we missed you." Kala agreed.

Sarah chuckled. "Yeah, that's for sure."

Donnie smiled. "Welcome home, Leo."

Leo smiled brightly. "It's good to be home."

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know I pulled a little writers trick on you but fudging with timeframes. But I had to so it'd flow right. Hope you enjoyed it! ^_^ There's still a few more chapters to come and some more sneaky surprises too...


	10. Settling In

A/N: Just some responses to your reviews.

theblackbirdaska - LOL! You picked up on that! I love it!

Wolfjade28 - Shh, that's a secrete for the future...-snickers-

* * *

April was waiting for them as the van pulled into the parking lot of the garage. It was still dark out and there was no one up at this early hour. They pulled the van alongside hers. April stepped out to greet them. Mira nearly jumped out of her arms and into her mother's. Donnie caught Sarah as she stumbled back a step. He smiled. "Easy, Mira, Mommy's had a rough night."

But Sarah just smiled and held her daughter close as the tot babbled happily. April smiled as well when Leo stepped from the van. She hugged him. "Leo, it's good to see you."

Leo hugged her back. "Thanks, April."

April raised a brow at the girl beside him. "And who's this?"

Leo smiled. "This is Amaya. We met in Japan."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm April O'Neil." She offered her hand for a handshake, but Amaya merely bowed.

"I'm pleased to meet you."

April raised an eyebrow and Leo frowned. "Amaya is blind. Her eyes were damaged in a fire." Leo had described to the others on the ride home what had happened to her. They had all seemed satisfied with the explanation, not wanting to pry too much.

April's hand went to her mouth. "Oh, I'm sorry."

Amaya smiled. "There's nothing to apologize for. I've been this way most of my life. It's natural for me."

"Why don't we go inside, it's been a very long trip for us." Leo suggested, taking Amaya's hand and leading the way to the back door.

As the group piled into the elevator, Mikey spoke up. "Do you think it'll be okay for us to stay here? What if they know where our home is now?"

Raph looked down at Cat. "How many Foot came in here with Kassic?"

"Just four."

"Well, then it should be okay, because we destroyed those four at the warehouse. Kassic is dead and Shredder…who knows where he is now." Raph concluded.

"But he's certainly no longer a threat." Leo confirmed.

"Don't worry. I'll beef up security tomorrow." Donnie leaned against the wall and Sarah.

She frowned. "You're not doing anything for the next few days. You've got a pretty bad puncture wound in your side." Donnie gulped and nodded. He knew when to give up. Sarah had that look that said she wouldn't be argued with. The others laughed at the couple as the doors opened into the lair.

Leo led Amaya to the couch and had her sit down. "Say, Mikey. Do you mind moving your comic books out of the spare room?"

"Sure." Mikey headed down the hall.

Kala headed for the storage room. "I'll get the spare sheets and blankets."

Cat sat beside Amaya as Leo went to put his bag away. "Would you like me to find you something to sleep in? You and I are about the same size."

Amaya smiled. "Thank you. That would be nice."

"Okay, I'll be right back." Cat left to dig through her clothes for something that would be comfortable.

Sarah had taken Donnie to the lab, so she could examine his wound better. April had gone with them to keep Mira out of the way. So, Raph and Amaya were left alone. He watched her with a bit of suspicion. How had this girl got the better of his big brother? She seemed rather meek by her outward appearance. Not someone he would see Leo gravitating to.

"Raphael, isn't it?"

He blinked. "Uh, yeah, you can call me Raph."

She smiled. "Raph, you're wondering what our relationship is?"

He blinked again, wondering if this girl could also read minds. "Uh, well, yeah. Leo ain't never been the type to just bring someone home with him."

"Tell me something. When you met your wife for the first time, did you know right away that you were meant to be?" Amaya already knew the answer. She had seen the couple's souls intertwine and sparkle, burning nearly the same color as each other.

Raph rubbed his head a little. "Yeah, I guess so. But that was different. I didn't bring Cat home with me right away."

"Would you have been willing never to see her again?" Amaya asked, again knowing the answer.

Raph snorted. "No."

"Then bare us no grudge. We simply could not do it either."

Raph shook his head. "I don't know if Leo explained this to you, but our lives ain't exactly easy. Tonight ought to be proof enough of that."

Leo stepped out of his room. "It may be typical for us, Raph, but not for the girls. And you know that. Besides, Amaya's no pushover either. You saw what she did to Shredder."

Raph studied his brother for a long moment before finally conceding. He smirked. "So, you two really care about each other, huh?" Leo nodded firmly. Raph put an arm around his shoulders. "Well, it's about time. I was beginning to wonder if you'd settle on having twenty cats instead."

Amaya giggled and Leo grinned at the tease. "Well, at least I didn't try to run her over with my motorcycle."

Raph huffed though his smirk didn't falter. "Hey, that was an accident and Cat's got some pretty good skills with a bike, so no harm."

Leo laughed and shoved his arm off his shoulder. "Excuses, excuses." He moved across the room and pulled Amaya to her feet. "Come on. Let me show you where you can sleep." He led her down the hall. "This first room is Mikey and Kala's. Your room is next and then Raph and Cat's room. Don and Sarah's room is across the hall from yours. The bathroom is at the end of the hall."

Mikey stepped out of the spare room with a box in his arms. "It's all ready for you, dudette. Nice and clean."

Kala stepped out behind him. She smiled. "I've left you an extra blanket. It can get kind of cold down here."

"Thanks, guys." Leo guided Amaya into the room. He explained there was little furniture in the room save a bed and nightstand. He turned to leave but she caught his hand.

"Where is your room?"

He smiled, understanding her uncertainly in the new environment. He stroked her cheek. "Straight across from where you were sitting a moment ago." She nodded and he started to step away again, but paused. He lifted her chin and kissed her softly. He shivered when her warm hands came up to cup his neck. Nothing in the world could compare to the knowledge she was there beside him, his own personal shelter from the storms of life. He prayed with everything he was that she'd never want to leave. At last he stepped away, brushing a hand through her long ebony locks. "Good night, Amaya."

She smiled. "Good night, Leonardo."

A few minutes after he was gone, Cat showed up with something for her to sleep in. "I didn't know what you would like so I brought you a couple of things."

They chatted for a few minutes about the clothes. Amaya frowned a little. "I don't think your husband likes me much."

Cat laughed. "As someone once told me, don't mind him he's just a big lug or it was something like that." Amaya smiled slightly. "And if you need anything, just let one of us know. We're all here to help you transition. All of us girls have had to start over pretty much from scratch, so we are very familiar with the routine by now."

Amaya bowed slightly. "Thank you, I appreciate the kindness."

Cat smiled. "Good night, see you in the morning."

She left and Amaya closed the door to dress. A few minutes later there was a knock and she opened the door. "Sarah, right?"

Sarah chuckled. "You're quite good at that. Are souls so very different?"

"Yes, though I've never seen souls behave like yours and Donatello's."

Sarah raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

"Your two souls seem to be constantly feeding off of one another. More like it's a single entity rather than two separate."

Sarah smiled. "Well, that probably has something to do with the bonding. But I'll explain all that to you later. I wanted to be sure you had everything you needed before I went to bed."

Involuntarily, Amaya turned her head towards the living room and Leo's room beyond. "Yes. I'll be fine."

Sarah's smile broadened. "I see. Well, if you need anything you can knock on our door. Or you can always go wake Leo, I'm sure he'd be glad to help."

Amaya blushed furiously. "Um…I…uh."

Sarah chuckled again. "Good night, Amaya." She crossed the hall as Amaya replied in kind and closed the door behind her. She slipped softly into the bed careful not to disturb Mira, who'd refused to sleep in her own bed that night.

Donnie opened his eyes to watch her as she lay down. He reached out to stroke a soft hand down her swollen cheek and across the marred skin of her neck. "I'm sorry."

"It's just a flesh wound. It'll be gone in a few days." She caught his hand and squeezed it.

"And I'm sorry about this too." He indicated his side. "I know it must be causing you pain as well."

She leaned over the small gap and kissed him, pushing away the guilt that pulsed through the bond and replacing it with love. He sighed as her hand slid softly over his shoulder and down his arm, his whole body relaxing under the tender touch. "We both need to be a little more careful in the future though." Her hand rested on Mira's head.

He understood her meaning. It was different when only one of them was in danger, but when both were it could mean Mira might be left alone in the world. "Yes." He took her hand, holding it tightly. She sighed as she laid her head on his pillow, getting as close as she could with the small turtle between them.

Across the hall, Raph pressed Cat tightly to his chest. He wanted to kiss her but was afraid he might hurt her split lip, so he pressed them onto her brow instead. "It's good to have Leo home. Isn't it?" Cat said softly.

"Yeah." He murmured into her hair. He was glad his brother made it home safely. "Better late than never, I suppose."

She held him a little tighter. "It was actually a good thing he came home so late, otherwise he might have been captured with the rest of us."

"Yeah, but it's strange to see him bring a girl home with him. It's so un-Leo like." He moved to kiss her neck.

She tilted her head with a coy smile, giving him more access to the sensitive flesh. "Maybe he's decided to take a play out of your book."

He rose up to smirk at her. "Well, in that case. Good for him. I'm glad he finally came to his senses." Cat laughed and tried to grin though it didn't come out quite right with her busted lip. But the face she made caused him to smile a little more. He dipped his head to run his large tongue along the split in her lip, making her shiver. "I wish I'd been here."

His breath was warm against her cool skin. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're here now, that's all that matters."

Down the hall, Mikey ran his fingers through Kala's hair. "I'm sorry you had to go through that. I never wanted him to put his hands on you again."

She buried her face in his plastron. "It's not your fault."

His grip tightened on her. "That's not the point. No one should ever treat you like that."

"It's okay. It made me realize something. I don't need to be afraid anymore."

"Why's that?"

She titled her head back to place a kiss under his chin. "Because I have you."

He pulled her against him again with a shudder. "When we came back and you were gone, I was so scared. I never want to feel like that again. Kala, I love you so much."

She rested her cheek against his chest. "I love you too."

On the other side of the lair, separated from everyone else, Leo lay looking at the ceiling of his room. Although the lair was silent, a certain energy pulsed though it. He'd come to recognize it after so many years, his brothers were being comforted by their wives. He sighed. In a strange way it gave him peace, but in another it stirred something deep inside him - a longing of a man for a woman.

His mind wandered to the twelve hour flight home. It had been cold in the cargo bay of the plane and Amaya had spent a good deal of the trip nestled in his arms. He had found a small blanket, which he had draped over them. They had talked for a long time, sharing stories of their lives. And then at some point they had both fallen asleep.

He still recalled waking with her soft body in his arms. He had watched the gentle rise and fall of her chest, and the way her lips parted slightly. Her features had been so soft and peaceful. The scent of flowers had still lingered in her hair. He had been unable to resist the desire to bury his nose in it and breathe deeply. She had filled his senses so completely during those hours unaccompanied, that now as he laid there alone the desire to hold her again made his heart ache. _I wonder if she feels the same._

Amaya tossed and turned, trying to get comfortable in the unfamiliar bed. She sighed. _It's not the bed._ She had been at his side for nearly two days uninterrupted. And now to be without him felt so incomplete. It felt wrong not to have his strong and steady presence beside her.

She smiled to herself. On the trip here, he had held her so tenderly in his arms. She couldn't remember feeling so safe and secure in all her life. His skin was smooth and leathery, and he smelt of the tall grass near her village.

She touched her lips in the dark room. His kisses were so soft, yet so passionate. They spoke of his strength and self-control. They made a fire burn deep inside her in a way she had never thought possible. She wanted more of them. She needed more of them. But most of all, she wanted his arms around her again. She wanted the feeling of safety that only he could give her. _I wonder if he feels the same._

* * *

A/N: I'm going to go ahead and post the next chapter, cause these two kinda go together.


	11. Welcome to the Family and The Epilogue

A/N: This chapter was kinda short, so I added the Epilogue to the end - plus a little extra!

* * *

Amaya woke to the smell of food cooking. Slowly, she slipped from the bed and found her kimono. She made her way into the bathroom to clean up a bit and then trailed her fingers down the wall as she headed for the living room. She paused as the sound of metal scrapping caught her attention to her left.

Donnie stopped short as he came around the door of his lab. "Oh, Amaya. I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

She shook her head. "No. That wonderful smell did."

He chuckled. "That'd be Sarah making breakfast."

"What was that noise a moment ago?"

He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Uh, I was repairing the computer console. But…uh, don't tell Sarah. I'm supposed to be in bed."

Amaya giggled. "Oh, I see. I won't tell."

"Thanks. I'll be in there in a few minutes, okay?"

She smiled and continued down the hall. She tried to remember what Leo had said about his room. She followed the three couches around and then stepped across the open space, her hand brushing a doorframe. She was about to knock when there was a soft voice beside her.

"Can I help you, Amaya?" Sarah asked. She reached out and took her hand from the door. "This is Master Splinter's room." She paused, her voice cracking a bit. "We don't really go in there."

Amaya blushed. "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought…"

"It's alright. We….The guys haven't decided what to do with his things. I think it's just too painful to deal with yet." She took a deep breath. "Come have some tea with me while we wait for everyone to get up." Sarah took Amaya's hand and led her into the kitchen. She set her at the long rectangular table with a cup of hot tea.

She sipped it and smiled. "This is very good."

Sarah smiled. "It's the brew Leo likes. I figured you'd like it too." She moved around the room, preparing the rest of breakfast. After a few minutes she settled into a chair across from her. "Amaya, I want to ask you something. What are your intentions with Leo?" The other girl sat quietly not really knowing how to answer. "You have to understand, my position. They're very precious to me. I'd never allow anyone to hurt them. Don't get me wrong. I'm down right thrilled that Leo found someone to care about. And I believe you too genuinely care for him. But you have to understand that, our lives are nowhere near normal and if you choose to stay with him, your life will never be normal either."

Amaya set down her cup. "As I told Leonardo, normal is relative. By most standards my life has not been normal either. And I understand that due to their differences their lives must remain secret."

"It's a bit more than that. Our home has become a sanctuary. Each of us bares scars from the lives we had before. Kala has escaped a war-torn planet in another dimension. My own father tried to kill me from half way across the galaxy. And Cat was mostly discarded by the world above. But here we're safe and loved. And no matter how dangerous things get, we have faith that our turtles – our husbands will always protect us. So, in turn we must always protect them."

Amaya nodded firmly. "I understand." Sarah hadn't meant physical protection rather protection of their hearts and souls, the things that made them uniquely them.

"I'm glad." Sarah smiled mischievously. "Now, how about some juicy details? You and Leo were alone for a long time on the flight home, right?"

Amaya sputtered a wild blush painting her cheeks, making Sarah snicker.

Suddenly there was a screech of metal and Sarah rolled her eyes. "Donnie thinks he's being so sneaky, but I know he's not resting like he's supposed to be doing. I bet he's in his lab working on his computer." Amaya merely smiled and Sarah snorted. "I thought so. I'll be right back."

Amaya couldn't help but chuckle as the other girl left the room. A few moments later a warmth entered the room and she knew instantly who it was. "Good morning."

Leo lifted one of her hands and stroked his thumb over it. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

She blushed a little. "Not as well as the night before."

He let out a low chuckle. "Neither did I." He sat beside her and began filling his plate. Once he was done, he explained what was on the table before her and helped her fill her plate.

"Should we not wait for the others?"

"Uh, no. That's not usually a good idea. Once Mikey gets in here it's pretty much gone." Leo explained.

"Yep, that's why everyone tries to beat him in here." Cat said with a laugh as her and Raph entered the kitchen.

Raph huffed as he flopped in a chair. "Yeah, I swear that knucklehead has a hallow leg or somethin'."

"Hey, I'm a growing turtle." Mikey said from the doorway. Kala trailed a step behind.

"Yeah, you're going to be growing out with the way you eat though." Raph clipped.

Mikey snorted but his retort was cut short as Mira came charging past him. She promptly latched onto Leo's arm and climbed up into his lap. "Uncle Leo! I missed you!" The toddler had been so intent on her parents the night before, she'd barely registered he was there.

He laughed as she nearly strangled him with her hug. "Mira-chan! I missed you too."

She leaned back with a large grin. "Do we get to start my training today? You promised, remember?"

He laughed again. "Yes, I remember." Her eyes fell on Amaya and he watched as several emotions crossed her face. "This is Amaya. She's going to be staying with us." He watched her young mind process the information.

A light suddenly lit her eyes and she nearly jumped into the woman's arms. "Aunt Amaya!"

Amaya laughed nervously as she held the small turtle. Mira didn't seem to be phased at all by her odd opaque eyes. Leo blushed. "Uh, well, it may be a little early for that…"

Mira giggled. "That's the same thing Uncle Mikey said about Aunt Kala."

Mikey, who'd been snickering, turned two shades of red, while Kala nearly choked on her orange juice. The others laughed at their expense. "Mira, honey, it's not polite to pry." Sarah said as she took the small turtle from Amaya.

Donnie weaved his way around the table, a slightly sour look on his face. He'd gotten a good fussing at for not staying in bed like he should have. He couldn't blame his wife for being irritated. She was worried about him after all. He had bled out a lot the night before. And had it been anyone besides himself he would have insisted they stay in bed as well. He sat quietly, filling his plate as his family continued to chat around him.

Leo finally pushed his chair back. "Alright, fellas time for training." Donnie started to stand, but he put a hand on his shoulder. "Not you Don. You need to heal up. No point in ripping those new stitches out already."

"What about me?" Mira bounced up and down.

Leo chuckled. "You do your studies and we'll start on your training this afternoon, okay?" He headed for the dojo with Raph and Mikey.

Cat stood and stretched. "Well, I'm goin' upstairs and open up the shop."

"Do you need some help?" Kala asked.

Cat smiled. "Sure you can help me do inventory. I've been putting it off for a while." The girls continued to chat as they headed for the elevator.

Donnie looked down at his plate and pushed around the little bit of hash browns that remained, while Sarah began clearing the table. Amaya frowned. "Is something wrong?" She was wondering why it had got quiet all of a sudden. What she didn't realize was there was a battle of wills going on between the couple.

Donnie looked up. "Uh, no."

"Daddy's pouting." Mira provided with a grin.

"I am not." He protested. But even that sounded like a whine. "But I don't see why I can't work on the computer, it's not like I'll be lifting anything heavy."

Sarah shook her head. "Just humor me, love. I'd just rather you not strain yourself today. Okay?" She leaned down to place a kiss on his cheek and he gave her a soft half smile.

"Alright."

"Daddy, can we do the math book again?" Mira asked, pulling at his arm.

He smiled. "Sure." He allowed his daughter to pull him out of the room.

Sarah smiled as she turned back to the sink full of dishes. She sighed. These days there seemed to be a lot more to clean than there used to be. Amaya slid back her chair and came around the table. "May I help?"

Sarah's smile returned. "Actually, yes. How about I wash and you dry?"

Amaya smiled as well. It was strange how easily she seemed to be fitting into this new family and how quickly everyone seemed to be accepting her.

* * *

Time passed as Amaya found her niche within the growing family. Most of the day she would spend at either Leo's side or Sarah's, learning and teaching in turn. They were all very impressed with her knowledge of herbs and remedies. Raph would listen intently, while Cat would smile knowing a new plant was sure to show up in his growing garden. Mikey had even started playing small pranks on her, which Leo explained was his way of welcoming her into the family.

Late one night when the guys returned from a patrol, Leo found her sitting on the couch with a cup of tea in hand. "Amaya, is something wrong?"

She shook her head with a small smile. "No, I just cannot sleep."

The other brothers wandered off to their rooms as he sat beside her. "How about I sit with you a while then?" He wrapped an arm around her drawing her against him. She sighed, relaxing into him. It was nice to feel his arms around her again. Their time alone seemed so fleeting since their arrival. He brushed a hand through her hair and placed a kiss on her brow. "Is that better?"

She yawned. "Yes, much better."

He slipped the cup from her hand and set it on the coffee table. "Good."

She snuggled deeper into his side, resting her cheek against his chest. "I feel so safe here in your arms. I wish it could always be so."

"It can." He said softly into her hair. Her heart sped up as he lifted her chin. "If you'd marry me. Be my wife, Amaya. Be with me forever."

Tears welled in her eyes to spill down her cheeks. "I'd be proud to call you my husband, Leonardo."

He kissed her then with more passion than ever before. He pulled her gently into his lap as he dug his fingers into her dark hair. A soft moan left her, causing him to growl with pleasure. Her arms snaked around his neck, pressing her body against his.

He panted as he released her lips. "I don't think I'm helping you get to sleep." He teased.

She smiled. "I should think I'll sleep very well now, knowing I will never have to be without you again."

He kissed her again. Tomorrow they would pass the cups of sake between them, much as his brothers had done with their wives. The only difference would be that Splinter would not be there to perform the ceremony. But Leonardo knew without a doubt that somewhere his father would be watching and smiling as his son began his new path.

* * *

 **Epilogue**

Leo paced the floor of the lair. How had they talked him into this? And what on Earth had possessed him to agree? He twitched his hands behind his shell. He glanced towards the elevator for the hundredth time in the past five minutes.

"Leo, you're goin' to rub a hole in the floor." Raph groused from the couch.

Mikey leaned over the back of it. "Yeah, Donnie went with them. There's nothing to worry about."

Leo turned to glare at them. "Nothing to worry about! Are you out of your mind! It ain't like they've gone to the grocery store. She's in surgery for crying out loud!"

"Yeah, but April says this guy is really good. He's supposed to be the best in his field." Raph reminded.

"Yeah, and he's doing it for free as a favor for April." Mikey chimed in.

Leo returned to pacing. It didn't matter. He didn't like leaving Amaya on the surface without him, even if all the girls and his brother had went with her. He should have gone too. This was just too important for him to sit out. Donnie had insisted he stay behind, saying this was a routine surgery, nothing too complicated. He'd promise it'd only be a few hours.

His pace increased as a stray thought ran amuck in his mind. What if things were different when she came back? What if she didn't want him anymore? It was true that it had only been three months since returning home and only two since they'd married. And to all he knew there was never a drop of doubt in her about the choice. Yet, how could he be sure.

Mira had been watching him from her place beside Raph. She knew he was nervous about something, but she still didn't understand what. She turned her head towards the door. Leo caught this. "Are they headed home, Mira?" She nodded. "Are they happy?" She nodded again and he let out a breath.

Raph folded his arms. "You see, Leo. You're worryin' for nothin'."

Leo just turned and returned to wearing a rut in the floor. A few minutes later the sound of the elevator made them all look up. He held his breath as the doors slid open. Amaya stepped out surrounded by the other three girls. April and Donnie followed after them. Amaya's eyes were covered in soft gauze. He rushed forward and embraced her.

"Leonardo…" She relaxed into his arms with a soft sigh.

He brushed a hand through her hair. "I was so worried." He lifted his head to look at his brother. "So?"

Donnie smiled. "It went even better than we could have hoped for. The scaring was fairly shallow, so it made repairing her cornea a lot simpler. He said we could remove the bandage within the hour." He glanced at his watch. "Actually, we can remove it now. It's been long enough."

Leo clutched his new bride tightly. "Are you sure?"

Donnie nodded. "Yes, like I said this is a fairly common procedure now. We'll just have to watch for infections like with any surgery or injury. Beyond that, there's nothing to be concerned about."

Leo led Amaya to one of the couches and knelt in front of her. "Are you ready?"

She gave a slow nod. "Yes."

The others watched and waited as he removed the gauze from her eyes. He held her hands as she tried to focus.

Amaya blinked several times. The dim light of the room seemed harsh to her. She squinted and then slowly opened them. Leo watched her, his heart in his throat; the fear of rejection resurfacing all over again. As their eyes met, he realized that hers were now even more intense than they had been before. On the surface they were a blue gray shade, that reminded one of a storm cloud, cool and powerful. But there was a fire in them brewing just below the surface. They seemed to see straight into his heart with even more clarity than before.

He lowered his head and looked away, shame filling his heart. Her hands gently cupped his face and turned it back up to hers. "You are….amazing."

A slow smile crept across his face. He lifted her hands and pressed kisses to her knuckles. "You are too, saiai. You are too."

&*&*&*&* **Teaser**

Mikey lay in bed, his eyes fixed on the video game in his hand. Kala crawled up beside him and rested her head on his shoulder. "Mikey, I've been thinking about something."

"Hmm, what's that?" He kept his eyes locked on the small screen.

"I think I'd like to have a baby."

The game fell out of his hands and skidded across the floor. He turned his head to stare her. "You do?"

She smiled. "Uh huh."

His eyes were as wide as saucers. "But I thought…"

Her smile broadened. "I'm over all that now. This experience with Kassic has shown me that life can be fleeting. So, it's time to take a leap of faith."

He grabbed her in a fierce embrace. "Babe, I'd leap off the Brooklyn Bridge as long as it was with you."

* * *

A/N: Saiaia is beloved. I hope you like'd it! See you next time!


End file.
